A guide through my darkness
by kittyloverluna
Summary: This story is an A/U story. [might be a Mary-Sue] Nina never thought she would be able to move on after that tragic night. She never thought she would find anyone who would understand her pain. She was wrong. He understands and he's gonna make dam sure it does not happen to her again. This story will be told from her point of view as well as Snake Eyes Se/oc I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic or the movies, this story is for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done

Nina's point of view

I stood silently watching the rain fall and lighting light up the night sky. I sipped my green tea looking back at the clock. I sighed four hours till I had to get up and get ready for the trial. I knew I was not going back to sleep. I have not had one of my nightmares in almost three had months. Due to the trial in the morning, I was bound to have one. I watched as the sky light up reviling the empty streets below.

No one was out tonight, except those whom desired unlawful deeds.

I walked over to my couch and sat down picking up my I pad. I noticed I had an email from Liz and Nick. Liz is my best friend from high school. She had been my back bone the last year and a half and has been their for me in more ways than one. Her husband Nick she met five years ago and it was love at first sight. He is a good man, and loves her more than life its self.

Nick is a Doctor and works long shifts in the ER. Liz works in a Law Firm as an assistant to the lead Attorney. I opened the email and saw a picture of Kimba their three-year old daughter dressing their dog. I smiled and saved the picture to my camera roll. I sent them a reply back about how cute it was and that I felt bad for Dixie their dog. That dog was something else, she was a big marshmallow, perfect for Kimba. Kimba was always dressing Dixie up in some way shape or form.

I decided on doing some reading, I opened my Kindle App and choose a book. I sat back and started reading trying to take my mind off of the events to come in a few hours. I read for about an hour then decided to take a shower and slowly get ready. I choose a simple pair of black dress pants and a silver button down blouse. I pulled back my hair and placed it in a bun, keeping my make-up very light.

I took my time doing everything slowly and soon it was time to meet Liz and Nick at their house.

I pulled up in their driveway and parked my car. I was greeted by Dixie as she bound up to me with a red cape on. I shook my head and pattered her head.

"Who are you today, super dog?" I asked. She barked joyfully and bounced around me as we headed for the door.

Liz was leaning in the door way cup of coffee in her hand, she smiled at me and handed me the cup.

"I figured you would need this." She said to me. I smiled as I took the cup.

"Thanks." I said. "Did you take a picture of Dixie and the cape."

"Yep. She is super dog this morning, by this afternoon who knows who she will be." I shook my head and gave a slight laugh.

"Nina." I turned as Kimba came bounding up to me. I knelt and scooped her up. I twirled around with her in my arms then sat her down.

"How are you today Kimba." I asked

"Good, you see Dixie." She asked

"Yes I did. Is she super dog this morning." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." She said as she darted past me and to her Nanny Kelly.

"Good morning Kelly" I greeted her.

"Good morning Nina." She said back to me her thick New Zealand accent shining through.

Nick and Liz needed help with Kimba because of their jobs. A friend of Nicks knew Kelly and knew she was a perfect match for them. She was great with Kimba, and was the extra set of hands both Nick and Liz needed.

She walked out of the room as Nick walked in and smiled at me. Nick walked by me and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. He said nothing, but I knew he wouldn't. I took a deep breath and made sure Kelly was gone with Kimba before I spoke.

"Today is the day." I said with an odd voice. Trying my best not to have a breakdown in front of Nick and Liz. Not that they would care.

"It's going to go fine Nina." Nick said

I gave a nod and sat down taking a few sips of my coffee before sitting it down. My head hurt and I felt sick to my stomach. Nick took the cup and walked away towards the kitchen and Liz sat next to me.

"You ok." She asked.

"Yes." She looked at me and said noting to me. She knew I was not really ok, would I ever be. Would I ever be like I once was? Nick said in time, after all time heals all wounds. For me though I was not very sure.

"We should get going." Liz said standing holding a hand out to me. I took it and stood walking with her to the door.

I walked out and over to Nick's car and stood by it. I watched as they said good-by to Kimba and Kelly. I would never have what they have. A deep love. I would never those things. I truly believed this deep with in my heart. Things had changed so much sense that day, well those days. That my life would never be the same.

I had never opened up fully about it. No matter how I tried I just could not do so. Nick said I was too scared to do so. Maybe I was. Maybe I just could not relive those three days in full. I have put up a wall, and at this time just can not have it come crashing down on me.

Besides tell who? Liz so she could have nightmares, Nick so he would just tell me to take some pills that would help the stress or make me sleep, the counselor my job offered. None of them would understand. Could anyone? Could anyone fully understand those three-day, and the living hell I had gone through.

We got in the car and silently drove to the court-house. Their was no real need for words, what would we all say. I watched the view drift bye and my mind could not focus on any one object. They were all just blurs of distorted images.

Outside I was holding my composer, inside I felt like dying. Today I was going to have to relive my hell. Relive those three days. I tried to push it aside, push it back behind my wall.

We pulled into the parking lot at the court-house and got out of the car. We walked slowly in and went through the scanning process.

I was on auto pilot now, nothing more. I walked in sat down and readied my self for the day.

Their was no Jury here, just the Judge. He would decide all. Nick and Liz took a seat a few rows behind me and my attorney from the state.

The Judge walk in and we all stood. The next several hours seamed like forever. It took all I had not to break down and loose it. Finally after what seemed like years the Judge asked us all to stand. With one word he rendered his verdict.

"Guilty" I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. It was over, not that it would truly ever be.

I sat there for a moment then stood and turned to leave. Liz hugged me her eyes red from crying, Nick just placed a hand on me guiding me towards the door and car.

We left not speaking once more, the ride home was the same as the ride their.

Once their Nick and Liz asked me to stay the night. Said that they were their for me. I declined and told them I needed to be at home. I gave hugs and said good-by. I left and headed home, still on auto pilot from before. I walked in my apartment and fell on my bed crying into my pillow. I fell asleep and woke late that afternoon.

I got up and tried to eat, but could not do so. One would think I would be happy, after all the Judge delivered a guilty verdict. That was something I was not, I still had to live.

I fixed myself a cup of tea and was about to sit down when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said as I answered.

"May I speak with Miss. Nina Stewart." Said a man

"This is she, may I help you." I said.

"Miss. Stewart this is General Hawk, you placed an Application for a civilian position with the Joe's last year." He said to me.

"Yes sir I did." I said not believing what I was hearing.

"Well Miss I would very much like to speak to you about that position if you are still interested." Maybe a new place far from here would help?

"Yes sir I am. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to go to the Air strip ten miles to your east, do you know where I am talking about."

"Yes sir I do."

"Their you will go to hanger D7 and park your car, I will have two men there and a small plane. They will escort you to the base and to our meeting. Pack a small bag and the dress is casual. Be there at 0600 in the morning"

"I will be their, but how will I know who your men are?" He gave a small laugh.

"Trust me Miss you will know my men when you see them."

"Ok." I said

"Good then I will see you tomorrow afternoon when you arrive on the base." The line went dead and I stood there several moments before I hung up the phone.

I sat down and tried to take it all in. I had applied to the Joe's about a year ago, after my boss said it was a good idea. The Joe's were looking for a civilian commutation specialist. As a 911 operator and I also have a degree in commutation I met the qualifications. Liz had said it was a great idea, a new way to start over. I had guessed that after a few months of not hearing they were not interested in me.

I guess I was wrong. I stood taking a deep breath and walked into my room and gathered my things for the trip. I charged my I pad and I phone. I took a showered and placed my PJs on.

I sat on my bed and picked up the phone and dialed Liz's cell.

"Hay blue eyes you ok." She said to me.

"I've been better." I said taking a deep breath. "Do you remember the application I put in last year for the civilian job with the Joe's?"

"Oh my goodness, did they just call you."

"Yes." I answered

"Oh Nina this is great, when do you meet with them?"

"I leave for the airstrip near my house in the morning, their will be two men their waiting for me to escort me to my interview."

"Oh honey that's wonderful." She said with so much joy on her voice.

I paused as she told Nick the news.

"Nick said they would not be doing this if they were not planning on hiring you."

"I hope so." I did want the job and I would take it if offered, even if it means moving away. I needed to get away from her. From this place now full of bad memories.

We spoke a few more minuets than I hung up the phone, set my alarm and then fell into a light sleep.

I awoke early and readied myself. I picked out a sun dress. It was simple not too fancy. With it I choose a light blue dress jacket. I once more pulled up my hair in a bun and wore simple make-up. I picked up my over night bag and headed out the door.

I got in my car in a hurry, it was still dark out and I hated the dark. Once in I locked the doors and started towards the airstrip.

I pulled up to the gate and cracked my window. The guard took my main and then told me where to go to get to D7.

I drove up to the hanger and right away know I was in the right place. Their was a private plane sitting on the tarmac ready to go. I looked around and saw off to the side near the plane two men. The general was right, I knew they were his men right away. The first was a big man, he looked like he could play pro football. He had on military camouflage pants and hat. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and had a gun strapped to his side.

The other man was a ninja clad entirely in black from head to toe. He also had a gun on his side, but also had some type of sword strapped across his back.

I sat in my car and looked towards them. Both men looked like they could take down anything placed in their way. They both started walking towards my car. I knew I had nothing to fear from either one. Though the first mans size unnerved me greatly. I opened the car door to get out looking towards them. I turned towards the hanger and saw three men walking out. They first looked at me then to the soldiers coming my way. The men must work at the air strip, they looked dingy and unkempt. The one in the middle paused and looked me up and down. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Best be moving on we're no concern of yours." Came the first soldiers voice. The two of them were no more than a foot from me.

The one man in the middle from before looked them both over then looked at me. I looked away from him and out towards the plane. I could tell he walked away. I looked over towards the two soldiers. The first was in the same place. The second was on my side. I was a little taken back, by his stillness and how close he was. I had not even heard him move. He had his back to me and I knew he was watching the men walk away.

"Miss." The first soldier said to me. "I am Roadblock and that there is Snake Eyes." I gave a nod to the man and then turned to look at Snake Eyes who still had his eyes on the men.

"I am Nina." I said smiling at the first. He gave a nod to me.

"Why don't we head on over to the plane and get you settled in, then I'll move your car so its out-of-the-way and out of sight." I gave a nod to him and turned to get my bag from the back seat. It was already out of my car and on Snake Eyes shoulder.

I could see him better now and could see his entire face was covered and he had a visor across his line of vision. He gave a nod to me and walked along beside me.

The other man took my keys and drove off in my car. We walked into the plane and I took a seat watching as Snake Eyes stored my bag and then he sat next to me. A man walked up to Snake Eyes my guess he was the pilot.

"Sir." He said to Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes looked up at him and gave a nod. "Pre flight checklist in done, we will be ready for take off in five." Snake Eyes gave a nod and a thumbs up to the man. The man looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Morning to you Miss, can I get you something to snack on or to something drink."

"No thank you I am fine." He gave a nod and walked away. I turned to see Snake Eyes looking right at me. I gave him a smile and he gave me a nod.

It was odd that he had not spoken to the man who is the pilot. I knew nothing of Ninjas save what you see on TV and I am quite sure that was not correct.

It would be better not to ask questions to the man who could move faster than a Cheetah, and had a sword. He looked deadly, and I was quite sure that this was the man who taught the Joe's their hand to hand combat skills and probably their close quarter combat. {Yes I knew what those things were}

I looked up at the sound of someone entering the plane to see Roadblock {that was defiantly a fitting nickname for him} he looked at me and Snake Eyes.

"We good." Snake Eyes gave a nod followed by a thumbs up. Roadblock gave a nod turned and took a seat across from me. Moments later the pilot came out closed the door to the plane and then we were on our way.

Roadblock said a good night to both me and Snake Eyes. I sat not knowing what to say or do. I had no idea if the Ninja was doing the same as his partner. I did not want to wake either man from their slumber. I thought about all that had happened the last several days. I felt drained from it all. I had not slept right in days and had eaten very little. I pulled my I phone from my jacket pocket turning on airplane mode and stuck my earphones in it.

I hit auto play, and Jim Brickman's never alone came on. I gave a slight smile. Liz loved the song and often sang it to Kimba. She did not know, I knew but my days in the hospital while I was unconscious she had sung it to me. She had sat by my bedside the entire time praying and singing to me.

I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would find me and it would be dream free. I felt strange as if a sudden feeling I had never had washed over me. As I heard the voice of Lady Antebellum sang. I could not describe it to you. For what ever reason, I let the feeling wash over me and I drifted off to sleep.

Snake Eyes point of view

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep. She was a small frame of a woman. She had on a teal sun dress and a light blue dress jacket. Her make-up was simple not over done like most women wear today. Her hair was in a bun tightly bound up on her head. I could tell her hair was long, by the shape of the bun.

When she first got out of her car Roadblock said she was quite the looker. I would have to admit he was right. Though that is not what I noticed about her at first. What I saw was a timid woman. Her body language told me right away a great deal about her. I watched her look at the men coming out of the hanger and saw her posture as she took them in. That was the one reason I had placed myself on her side. Well that was the first reason, the second was how the one man had looked at her. His actions and thoughts were lees than honorable. I saw that in an instant.

She was also a quiet woman and I could tell she had a great deal on her mind. Not related to this interview. Her eyes said she had not slept much in the past days. I could tell by her breathing she was in a defensive place {yes I could tell that, I am a Ninja after all} I watched her drift off to sleep and knew in an instant by the way she pulled her knees along her side and closed her arms around her what was wrong. I did the math of her action and knew the answer. I watched her eyes move under her eyelids, she was dreaming and by my guess it was not pleasant.

I stood up and got a blanket carefully placing it over her. I sat back down next to her and took out the book I had read on the trip here. As I read I kept a watch on her from the corner of me eye.

She slept about an hour before she opened her eyes, slowly and carefully she took in her soundings. She looked down at the blanket then turned looking at me.

"Thank you." She said , her voice low.

I gave her a nod closing my book and setting it aside. She sat still and looked around at everything. I pulled out my phone knowing I could talk to her though a texting program on it.

I wrote out what I wanted to say then reached over handing it to her. She took it looking down at the phone and my words.

"Are you all right." She looked up at me and gave a half-smile handing me my phone.

"Yes I am ok a little tired that's all." Part of that was true, but the other part was not. I did not expect her to tell me what was wrong. If my guess was right { and it was } that was not something she would not tell someone she never met before.

"Would you like some water." I wrote out for her, once more handing her my phone.

"That would be nice." She said to me

I stood and went to get the water for her. I handed her the water watching her as she took it. She smiled at me and thanked me for it.

"What were you reading." She suddenly asked

I picked up the book and handed it to her, she smiled as she took it.

"I love this book, I have read it several times." she said to me. "I always thought he was such a drama queen and a bit of a coward." She gave a slight laugh.

"Have you seen the movie." It turned out that it was easy to talk to her. She caught on quick about the use of my phone.

"Yes. I loved it. The people they got to do the voices fit the charters wonderfully."

"Yes I thought the same. Have you read the other books?"

"Yes, but I liked this one the most. It was all about them."

"I thought the same, the cat, kitten thing in the second book was rather odd for my taste. If he was a good wizard he would have not messed that spell up on his wife and child." She smiled as she read my words.

"I quite sure he got hell for it." She said

"Quite sure, or she will never let him cast sells around her and her kid again."

We talked that way for a while. Me writing things out on my phone and she answering them. She was a close guarded woman, I could tell what to ask her and what not to. As we talked I took the time to study her and knew what I had guessed about her past was right.

As we commuted back and forth she let me lead the conversation. She answered my questions. Not once did she ask me about my self nor did she give up much information about her self.

We landed and I gave Roadblock a small kick to wake him up.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head no and grabbed Nina's bag

She would not walk in front of us, she walked along the side of us or behind us. That also conformed my thoughts about her, she did not like people behind her. I also noticed that she always kept a way for her to escape. She did not like to be boxed in. I made a note to myself to sit down with Hawk and ask him about my theory.

We walked across the tarmac and their by the entrance to the base was Hawk. He stood tall and proud as always hands clasped behind his back. As we approached he walked out to meet us holding his hand out to Nina.

"Miss Stewart General Hawk." He said to her

"Sir." Was her replay

"Were my men respectful Miss." She smiled looking at each of us.

"Yes sir they were."

"Good. Why don't you get some grub and freshen up and meet me in the Pit in two hours. Snake Eyes will show you to the lounge and to where you will sleep tonight as well as escort you to the Pit." He handed her a visitors badge. "I need you to keep this on you all the time."

"I will." She took it and place it on. "Thank you sir." Hawk gave a nod and turned to Roadblock.

"We need to talk." He said to Roadblock then turned to me. "The quarters across from yours is empty, place her there then show her around." I gave a nod and watched them walk away Roadblock smiling and giving Nina a good-by as he left.

I turned to her and pointed the way we needed to go. We walked side by side towards the door that led down to the base. I punched in the key code and then walked in allowing Nina to follow me. Once inside I resumed walking beside her. We walked by other Joe's and civilian employees all doing their daily tasks. We walked up to the door of her quarters. and I punched in the code for her. The door slid open and I walked in followed by her. I sat her bag down on the floor and took out my phone.

"Freshen up and I will be back in a half an hour to get you, if you need anything just come across the hall and knock." I wrote for her.

She gave a nod and thanked me then I turned and left. I walked in my quarters and decided to grab something to eat and drink. I made myself a sandwich and drank some juice. I washed up and then walked over to get her. I knocked and waited for her to open the door. The door slid open and she stood their ready to go.

I pointed to the right and she walked out then I walked along beside her. As we walked along I would point out things and tell her what they were with my phone. As well as introduce her to people we passed by. I noticed her actions as we met people. Bigger men she shied away from, she kept off to the side of me. She would shake their hands but her posture was very rigged. The others did not pick up on it but I did.

We walked into the lounge and she sat down at the island in the middle of the room. In the room, Tunnel Rat and Flint sat watching TV, I induced Nina to them and they each shook her hand. Flint offered her some pizza he and Tunnel Rat were eating along with some soda. She took the food and ate slowly. Once done we left and headed to the Pit.

Their waiting was Hawk and Roadblock. I pulled out a chair for her and she looked surprised by my actions. She sat down and I then walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Roadblock sat down next to Hawk and the interview started. After an hour maybe a little more we were finished. She had asked several question then took the job. Roadblock and myself were to go back with her so she could pack her things and return to the base to start her training right away.

As we readied to leave I gave Hawk my phone with the message already on it.

"Can I have a word with you." I had typed

He gave a nod. Looking at Roadblock "Please show Nina back to her quarters. I need to have a word with Snake Eyes." Roadblock gave a nod. Hawk looked at Nina as he said. "Miss Snake Eyes will come and get you in about an hour for the evening meal."

"Thank you sir." She said. As she walked away I could tell she was uneasy about being with Roadblock. Time I talked to Hawk about all I noticed today.

After the door closed Hawk turned and looked at me.

"What is on your mind Snake Eyes" He asked. He slid me a pad of paper and pin, he hated the phone thing.

"What's her past." I wrote. Hawk shook his head.

"Nothing gets by you does it."

"Is that not what you pay me for."

"Very well." He said as he got up. He walked over and got a folder sitting off to the side. He walked over to me and slid the folder to me. "This is for your eyes only no one and I mean no one is to see this. I am letting you see this because you already figured this out." I took the folder from him. "The pictures in this file are not pretty, and the report is not easy reading." He said to me as he sat down.

I gave a nod and opened the file, and started reading it. Hawk was right it was not easy to read, nor look at the pictures. This woman had been through hell and back. I had a better understanding of her and her actions and knew where to take things from here. I closed the file and thought about all of it for a moment.

"The three are in Jail what about the fourth." I wrote.

"They never caught him, the others would not talk." He said.

"Has she received counseling for this?"

"Some. He former employer offered but she said very little about it. She just wont open up fully. Doc who saw her said she is to scared to really open up about it." I shook my head

"Would you find it easy to talk about this if it was you?"

"No." He said. "Maybe a new job and a new place to live will help." I thought about what he said and then considered other options.

"Seclude her to be with me Tuesday and Thursday after Holly." I wrote down to Hawk.

"You got a plan." He asked.

"Yes. I am going to teach her to defend herself first."

"Then."

"Then maybe when she feels safer about herself she just might open up to someone." I wrote as I stood.

"Maybe. I think she believes if people knew the story they will shun her." I thought about what he had just said. Part of it was possible, but I believe she was afraid of never finding someone to love her once they knew.

I gave a nod to Hawk and walked out the door. I had guessed what had happened to her to an extent. Four men one unarmed woman. The odds alone spelt disaster. I could better understand her fear and better understood her fear of bigger men. I could not change what had happened to her, but I could teach her to protect herself so it did not happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done

A special thank you to .mayalewis16 and

for your reviews.

To answer question one. I have left stuff out on purpose. The file Hawk gave Snake Eyes on Nina was background information on what happened to her. He only gave it to him because Snake Eyes had already figured everything out himself.

For question two, the answer is this is after the movies, with changes made. I did not like how parts of the movie turned out. So that is why this fic is listed as an A/U fic.

ONE MONTH LATER

NINA'S POINT OF VIEW

The past month has flown by. The day after I took the job, I left the base with Roadblock and Snake Eyes. I was to pack what I wanted to bring and anything breakable. The rest Hawk said he would have movers come and bring to storage.

"You play these both." Roadblock asked me holding up my Cello and guitar.

"Yes." I answered. "I started playing the cello at the age of six and the guitar at nine."

"Cool, you will have to play something sometime?" He asked

"I'll think about it." I said looking at him, not sure I wanted to play for the entire base{ if that was what he was talking about }

It took us no time to pack my things, and pack away what few things to set aside for the movers. It took about four hours from start to finish. Afterwards we placed the stuff I was going to bring in a SUV and left the rest for the movers.

Then we left and loaded the stuff on the plane. Once done we went to Nick and Liz's so I could say good-by to them. Our stay was not long, about an hour total. We had to be on the plane and back on base by midnight.

I had been afraid that Kimba would be afraid of Snake Eyes, boy was I wrong. She took to him like a bee to honey. She had even convinced him to help her dress up Dixie. That poor dog. When they came out with her she had on a blond wig, silver dress, and four shoes. How Snake Eyes got the shoes on her was anybody's guess. Liz had almost hit the floor with laughter. It was one of those times you needed a camera ready.

Once back on base my training began. My job was in commutations. That means that we stay in contact with the Joe's while on missions. Each one of us was assigned a Joe for their entire mission.

When not doing that we scanned the air waves for Cobra activity, or trained. I worked in nine-hour shifts for five days then was given two days off in a row.

All civilian employees wore beige dress pants and white dress shirts, with a beige jacket. All of us on the base including the Joes wore dog tags. The only difference was ours stated civilian employee and the department we worked in. This was if the base was ever hit, then our bodies could be identified.

While not in our rooms all electronic devices were to be kept off. This was in case we went into black out mode. That was a complete shut down of the base and everything in it. It was a safety measure against Cobra scans. We had drills but I had yet to be through one. I was not sure I wanted to either. I hated the dark it brought back to many memories.

I settled in very quickly, and was still in the quarters across from Snake Eyes. Our quarters were like small apartments. They had a bed room with a full size bed, night stand, small dresser, and a desk. The bathroom had a shower sink and toilet. The kitchen had a small fridge, microwave, a table with two chairs. The living room had a couch, two end tables and a 32-inch TV. The place may have been small but it was nice, I liked it, The base was all underground so their were no windows.

Their was a mess hall where full meals were served three times a day. Their was a lounge that had two huge fridges fully stocked at all times, and a small two burner stove top. Their were two rec. rooms and two gyms. One of those gyms is where Snake Eyes taught.

I was on my way there now. Every Tuesday and Thursday I was there for an hour. My lessons were solo ones. Hawk said that it was very important for all civilian employees to be able to defend themselves. If Cobra attacked this base they would not hold back hurting anybody in it.

Snake Eyes was good at what he did, and he taught very well. I had never learned how to defend myself before. I would say that after what had happened to me ever woman should know. Though I am not sure it would have helped me in my case.

I heard many people say Snake Eyes was a hard person to figure out. I did not think so at all. I knew very little about him {not that I asked }I knew he did not speak and kept to himself. He communicated with his phone, sign language, or writing. As to why he never spoke, Hawk told me his master had been killed. As a result of the loose and deep respect for his master he took a vow of silence.

I walked down the hall towards the gym. I walked up to it and found the doors shut. His current lesion must not be over. Simple rule, never open the doors while they are shut. I stood and waited for maybe a minute or two before the door opened. He stood watching his last student leave, as I walked in he shut the door.

I took off my shoes then walked across the mat to a table on the other side of the room. Their on the table was his phone and a pad of paper. He looked at me then wrote.

"How are you today?"

"I am fine and you?" I asked

"Well." He wrote. "Today we will be working on you being grabbed from behind and how to get out of it." He said. What! I thought to myself. This was the one lesson I wanted to avoid.

"Ok." Was all I could say to him. What else was their. I cant do this, I am too scared. He was the teacher and I was a student, students don't tell their teacher no.

"Good let's get started."

I walked out on to the mat and waited for him. He placed a hand on my shoulder signaling he was ready to start. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I felt him grab me and place a hand across my throat. I thought would panic, panic because of a man once more grabbing me from behind this very way. I was wrong. No panic came over me, just a calm. This was a strange feeling, I could not explain. This was not possible not for me. Just last night I was walking down the hall. Flint was behind me with Scarlet and I thought I was going to have heart failure. I hated men behind me, and hated being in a room full of them.

I had no idea what to do, so I did the best thing I knew."

"I don't know what to do." My voice was very shaky.

His free hand gave my left arm two squeezes. That was his way asking me if he was hurting me.

"No" I said still standing still. I tried to thank, but my mind was blank. All I could think of was one thing. Why was I not flipping out with Snake Eyes grabbing me from behind.

He slowly let me go and came around to face me. He studied me for a moment the pulled out his phone.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I had no answer for that, not really.

"I am ok I just don't know what to do." He gave a nod.

"Grab me from behind same way I grabbed you."

"Ok." I said. He turned his back to me, and I walked up grabbing him. He paused a moment then with his arm tucked close to his side he brought it straight back. As he did that he pulled his body forwards slightly. That gave him enough space to bring his elbow into my stomach. He did not do it hard, but enough to slightly knock the wind out of me.

I gasped and released him. He then grabbed me and brought his knee up towards my face and stopped their. I took a deep breath and slowly stood. He gave me a nod and then moved to come up behind me.

He grabbed me the same way as before only this time he tightened his grip. I thrust my arm back words hitting him but he did not move. He tapped my left leg once, telling me to try harder.

I did it again this time harder, still he did not let go. Once more he tapped my leg. This time I through all my weight into going back. I hit him and he let go . I had used a great deal of force in going back. So when he let go I fell back words and landed on the mat.

I don't think that had been part of his master plan. He was soon looking down at me. He knelt and took out his phone. He typed something the gave me the phone.

"You were supposed to go forward so that when I let go of you, you did not go backwards and hit the mat."

"Oh." I forgot that part. "I forgot that part, you did go forward." He gave a nod and reached down pulling me to my feet. "Again?" I asked. He gave a nod

This turned out to be harder than I had thought. Several times I had landed on my butt. He never got angry, never gave up he would keep telling me what to do. Finally on the fifth try I pulled forward slightly and I thrust my arm back making contact with him. He let go taking a step back and I turned around. He gave me a nod and a thumbs us. For the rest of my lesion we worked on the same move now with me bringing my knee up. Soon I had it down, though it was not perfect it was a start.

After my lesion I went back to my quarters and showered, changed and went for food. I walked towards the mess hall pausing as my name was called. I turned to see Roadblock and Scarlet.

"What's up." Roadblock asked.

"Nothing, I am going for some dinner." I said. Then turning to Scarlet to say hi. She smiled and gave me a hi in return.

"Us too." He said to me. "Want to join us." I had just wanted to go back to my room and to call Liz.

"No thank you, not tonight I want to call Liz." I said smiling at him.

"Cool, tell her I said hi."

"I will." We walked along. Roadblock and Scarlet talking about his kids and how old they were and a new boyfriend of hers.

Once inside the mess hall I got in line to get my food. Today they were serving fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. For dessert they had brownies or chocolate cake, I got a brownie. I grabbed a soda, and headed back to my room.

I stepped in the room placing the tray on the kitchen table and walking into my room to get my phone. I turned it on only to find three messages from Liz. I gave a small laugh and shook my head. I sat down opening my soda then dialed her number.

"Hay blue eyes she said." That is how she always answered the phone with me.

"Hay you, how is everyone?" I asked.

"Great. Kelly just got word today her sister is getting married the end of next month. We are all invited to go to the wedding. Nick and Kelly have looked at prices of flights for about two hours now. Kimba dressed Dixie up as a cat today."

"Poor dog soon she is not going to know whether to bark or hiss." I said. "A wedding next month, when did she meet this guy? Last I knew she was single and dating no one " I asked

"About three months ago, they hit it off right away. Sammy said he's the one."

"I am so happy for her, please tell her that. You guys are going to love New Zealand it is beautiful. Kelly has shown me pictures before."

"Yah we are all really excited. How are you doing? How is work?"

"I am good and work is great. Something odd happened today." I told her

"What was that?" She asked

"Remember the lesions I said I get from Snake Eyes?"

"Yes what about them? Did tall dark ninja man give you a big bruise?"

"No. He wanted to teach me what to do if I was grabbed from behind."

"Oh Lord Nina are you ok?" She asked the concern so clear in her voice.

"Yes I am. Its strange Liz last night Flint and Scarlet were behind me in the hall. I thought my heart would come out of my chest because of how close Flint was. Yet today when Snake Eyes grabbed me I was not afraid. I can't explain it Liz." I said

"I can." She said. "Nina I don't know nothing about that man, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" I asked

"He's special. Kimba won't even sit on Santa's lap, she hates the Easter Bunny. Yet one entirely black clad ninja with a mask covering his face comes over and she's found a new playmate. She saw it in him Nina and now you do."

"Liz I don't…" She cut me off.

"Nina he is special maybe you can tell him. Talk to him, for once let it all out"

"No." I was quick to respond.

"Nina think about it, you said you were not afraid. Think about it his touch did not scare the living hell out of you. I was their last time Nick's brother joked around, grabbing you from behind. You lost it completely and you have known him for years. This man you have only known a month grabs you and you stay calm. You do the math"

"Liz tell him every last detail tell him everything that happened. For what? I can't tell a complete stranger something like that. He can't feel what I feel. How can he understand, I don't even understand." Liz sighed. She and I have had this conversation many times before. I just did not want to tell people about it, it was hard enough to live with.

"No one can feel what you feel, only God can feel what you do. Nina I am talking about letting it all go. You have never talked about it much to anyone, how can you heal if you wont let it go." It was my turn to sigh.

"Liz I can't, you don't understand."

"No Nina I don't understand. I care about you and I am concerned." I felt like I had, had this conversation a thousand times. I could not make those around me understand what I felt or why I did not want to talk about it. After all the nightmare was mine to live, and trust me it was a bad one. Why should I tell those around me about something, that in turn would give them nightmares.

"Liz lets just say I told him, told him every last thing, and he…" Liz cut in quickly.

"Held you, let you cry and scream, let you feel safe once more."

"Liz you crazy I hardly know a thing about him. To tell him something so personal, he would think I am crazy."

"That I do not think he would do, I think he would be a great friend Nina. Think this over, just this once, just once promise me you will really think about it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will." I said.

"Nina you're my best friend, and I just want you to feel the way you once did." That was true. I no longer looked at things or enjoyed them like I once did. I knew that what had happened to me had changed me.

"Thanks Liz."

"Your welcome." The call ended and I set down my phone. I looked at my half eaten food and sighed.

Part of me wanted to believe what Liz said was true. Wanted to run across the hall and pour my heart out to him. Liz was right he was different, I saw that, that day at her house with Kimba.

I stood and tossed out the left over food, and placed the tray and plate in the sink. I showered and then changed into bed-clothes. I had so much on my mind I could not even begin to think about sleep. I took my pillow and a blanket and flopped on the couch. I turned the alarm on my I phone on and then turned on the TV.

I flipped through the channels, I had no idea what I was looking for. I finally found old reruns of Firefly, and settled myself in. My mind was running a thousand miles an hour right now.

Was Liz right, was I right? How could I expect someone to understand what happened to me when I didn't. How could I tell a complete strange something so personal? What would he think, would he even care? I was so confused.

I had to think on Liz's point as well. Nick once told me I need to talk about things to heal proper. How does one heal from something like what I went through. How do you move on and be normal, when so many things remind you of that night.

Morning came and it was hard to move. I had barely gotten sleep last night. I dressed and made my self coffee and placed it in a mug. I drank it as I fixed my hair and got ready. Once done I grabbed the tray and dish from last night and headed out the door.

After I dropped the stuff off I headed for work. I rounded the corner and headed for the walk. The walk was the term for the three hundred foot long cat walk that was about a hundred feet in the air. I hated it with a passion, but had gotten used to it.

I was half way through when the words come over the speaker "Code black, this is not a drill" Not even a fraction of a second later everything went black.

I froze. This cat walk was narrow and was very easy to fall from. I had no idea what to do. I tried to calm myself but found it hard to do so. I did not want to move for fear of falling, even sitting scared the hell out of me. I hated crossing this thing, now I was on it and in the dark.

I suddenly felt a soft touch oh my shoulder. I twitched and felt a pair of hands grab my sides to steady me, and keep me from falling to my death. I felt a tap on my side.

"Snake eyes" I whispered. I felt a small squeeze. I gave a nod, knowing full well he could see me.

I felt him give me a small push forward, but could not bring myself to move. Was he crazy? I shook my head no, I could not do this. He gave me a squeeze and tried once more, I stood dead still.

Snake Eyes point of view

I had been on my way to the gym when the code black had been called. I quickly turned and headed from the comm. room. I could see in the dark better than anyone here. No one else would dear try it in the base. Most everyone hunkered down and waited for the all clear. I was about to hit the walk, when I noticed a shadow in the center of the walk. That had to suck that was no place to be in the middle of a code black. Slowly and quietly {not that I am not quiet} I started across the walk, and knew moments later it was Nina. I could tell by her breathing and heart beats {Yes I can do that} She was dead still and was in a near panic. I stood behind her evaluating her before I reached out and touched her shoulder. She twitched and I put my hands on her sides to steady her.

"Snake Eyes." She whispered my name very low. I gave her a small squeeze. She gave a nod in response.

I needed to get her off of the walk and fast. She was scared out of her mind and her breathing and heart beat had changed. I gave her a small push forward but she shook her head no. I tried once more and she was dead still, she was not moving the fear of falling was too much.

I carefully moved against her and picked her up into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and took a death grip on me. I quickly moved and in seconds I was of the walk. I walked about a hundred feet and sat her down on a huge create. I sat next to her keeping a hand on her back till her heart and breathing slowed.

"Thank you." She whispered. I gave her hand a squeeze.

I sat with her for the next hour and a half till we got the all clear. I stood and offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. She stood their just a few inches from me. She gave me a fake smile as she said.

"I better get going I am already late for work." I pulled out my phone and turned it back on.

"I think they will understand under the current situation, are you all right?" I asked. I know its corny considering the fact she was in state of panic not too long ago.

"Yes." She said, like she would say no. Then I would ask questions I know she would not answer. That way she could close the conversation without any questions from me.

I gave her a nod and then walked along side her. She said nothing to me, and that was ok. I was guessing she was still shaken. Asking me why I was going with her would only lead to questions from me she did not want asked.

Once in the comm. room I found Hawk busy looking over a report. He gave me a nod and waved me over to him.

"How close?" I typed out on my phone.

"Close enough to be in the general area, but not close enough to find us." He said.

"Do you know where they were?"

"They were using a satellite."

"Any way to track it?"

"I am working on that, got Holly on it now."

"Good. I walked Nina down, I found her stuck on the walk during the black out."

"That's one hell of a place to be stuck in the dark, is she ok?"

"She will be fine" I left out the part about her having to be carried off the walk.

"Good." I gave a nod and then turned to leave, my question had been answered.

Nina was sitting in her chair her headset on and I could tell her mind was a thousand miles away. I thought about checking on her, but decided it best not to do so. I did not want her to appear weak to those she worked with. I left and headed for the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

A Guide Through My Darkness

Part Three

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

The two book spoke of in this chapter are not mine and were just used for fun. Two of the books I have read myself and they are wonderful books. The third I have never picked up, but hope to one day.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset, Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05.

Thanks for your reviews and thought on how to make the story better.

This entire chapter will be from

Nina's Point Of View

I was sitting in the lounge eating a cookie and drinking some milk. I was glad for once this place was empty. Though that might have to do with the fact it was two in the morning. I had not been able to sleep the last few days. I have had so much on my mind, that sleep just would not come. I was going over all I had talked about with Liz. Thinking on our conversation brought up a lot of memories. Some of those memories I had buried deep behind my walls.

I turned on the lounge's T.V. flipping through the channels and found the Green Lantern movie on. I had yet to see it, though Liz said it sucked. I sat back and was glad the movie had just started.

I was about thirty minuets into the movie, {Yep it's a bad one} when Snake Eyes walked into the lounge. Does he ever sleep? He walked over and looked down at me, tilting his head.

"Can't sleep." He typed out on his phone.

"No." Their was no way around that answer. After all I was in the lounge at two in the morning. "Why are you awake?" I asked. Hoping to toss things back his way.

"I am meeting Flint and Roadblock. We are going to do a favor for Hawk. We will be flying out in an hour, then will be back tonight."

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Maybe." He said taking a seat next to me. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

Dam why did he have to ask that?

"Yes. I just could not sleep, that's all." He gave a nod choosing not to push any more.

I stood and looked down at him giving him a smile. "I better get going" I said to him." I really didn't want to run into Flint or Roadblock.

"Nina are you ok?" He asked standing, "You have been distant the last several days." Figured he would notice something like that.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind." I gave him a smile.

"Sometimes talking things out, helps sort them out."

"I know, but sometimes you have to figure out what it is before you can talk about it." He gave a nod

"True, but sometimes you need to talk about it to figure out what it is." Lord he is good at this stuff. I smiled turning to leave. He touched my shoulder and I turned back to look at him. "If you figure it out, and need someone to talk to let me know."

I gave a nod thinking him then I left. I walked alone thinking on his words. I wanted to tell him, but it was so hard to do so. I had convinced myself on how bad it was opening up. Now I was rethinking everything because of one man, and Liz's words. She was right there was something about him. After all Liz was right about Kimba. She hated anything in a costume. Yet soon as she saw him, she was hooked.

Even when I was around him I felt different, and I don't mean like a school girl crush thing. I mean just something about him, is so different than any other man. Liz said it has to be the training he has had as a ninja, and the way they brought him up.

I walked into my quarters and flopped on my bed. I was glad I did not have to be up early for work. Today I was taking a shift for one of the mid-shift men, I would work from twelve to nine. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

_Flash Back_

"_Please" I pleaded "Don't."_

"_Don't worry kitten if you're a good one this will be over before you know it." He said with a huge smile planted across his face._

_I had no idea what to do. I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. _

"_What's a matter kitten, don't like it rough." He said as he hit me across my face. _

_I whimpered still felling the sting of his hand on my face. He laughed and did it again this time harder. His smile would hunt me forever. He place a knife against my cheek pressing against it slightly. I felt the tip cut into my skin and I cried out. He laughed and then ran it down my neck and across my chest. _

_I shook my head no and whimpered out as I felt the knife rip through my shirt. _

_End Of Flash Back_

I gasped and sat up trying to catch my breath. I felt tears and could not hold them back.

"Why" I whispered, knowing their was no one to answer me. It just felt good to say it out loud.

I sat there for a moment trying to catch my breath. Trying to focus on anything but that flashback.I stood getting up out of bed looking at the time. It was 8am, Four hours till my shift.

I showered, dried and fixed my hair, then did my make-up, finally I got dressed. I left not knowing where I really wanted to go. I had two hours till my shift, but could not stay in my quarters. I went to the mess hall not really wanting to eat, but knew I had to. I grabbed a coffee and a B.L.T and sat down in the far corner of the room.

"Bad night?" I looked up to see Scarlet standing at the table. "Can I sit?" She asked. I gave a nod and she sat down. "Penny for your thoughts." She said tossing me a penny, and smiling.

"Just a lot on my mind." I said smiling and taking the penny.

"There is a funny story behind that penny. Want to hear it?" She said to me.

"Sure." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"We were on a mission about a year ago in South America. We were helping S.E.A.L team four with this nasty slave trader guy. We were under heavy gun fire, and this sergeant tosses Roadblock that penny and says A penny for your thoughts? You should have seen the look he got from Roadblock. I thought Roadblock was going to shoot him. Anyway Roadblock gave him an answer. Which was this shit is for the birds. The sergeant laughed and that was the penny's beginning. Now we pass it around the base to each other." I looked at the penny in my hand and smiled.

"Thanks Scarlet." I said. Her small act of kindness was something I needed.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile. "Now you have to keep it and then pass it on."

"I will. Do I tell the story you told me?"

"You can, or you can tell them about me giving it to you." I thought about that.

"I think Ill tell both stories." She smiled at me, then stood.

"My work here is done, I made you smile." She said giving me a small wink.

"Thanks." I said standing myself. She gave me a wave as she walked away. I stood there for a moment then tucked the penny safely away.

I walked out of the mess hall and went back to my quarters. I put the penny up in a safe place. Then turned on my phone to check my messages. Their was one from Liz saying she had sent me a little something two days ago, and to be on the look out for it. The other was from Snake Eyes.

"Nina I hope you were able to find sleep. I was once told, that we were never supposed to carry life's burdens ourselves. I know you are far from your friend, but if you need someone to listen I will do so." His text had come only ten minuets ago

"Sleep was not restful by any means." I told him, after all it was far from it. "Talking is not easy for me, I am just not sure how to start." I had no idea what to say. I wanted to scream now. I watched as a bubble appeared telling me he was answering me.

"Try not to think about starting. Perhaps you should just start talking?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On the plane with my feet propped up reading a book." He said "Well talking to you now, I've sat the book down"

"What are you reading now?" I asked. Followed by an. "lol"

"I am reading Brian Jacques Redwall."

"I have never headed of that one. What is it about?"

"It's about mice."

"Mice." That was new.

"Do the mice talk." I asked.

"Yes, and they live in homes and have castles. When I am done, you can read it. It is a very good story I promise you will like it."

"Talking mice, I will give it a shot"

" You said sleep was not restful, want to talk about it?" I paused took a deep breath then typed.

"I had a nightmare." I could not believe I had just sent that to him.

"What was it about?"

"I had something bad happen a while back." I had opened a door I was not sure I was ready to open. Now that it was open I could not just shut it.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I don't know. I need time, I've never really talked about it before. I want to, but I am scared." Oh Lord what have I just done.

"Are you scared of me or me judging you. If your scared of me I won't hurt you Nina, or will I judge you."

"I am not afraid of you, I know you would never hurt me. What I am scared of I really don't know." Did I really know what it truly was that scared me.

"Do you trust me?" Of course I did, he had never given me a reason not to.

"Yes."

"Then don't be scared." I closed my eyes fighting back tears. "Nina when I get back tonight lets talk." I had a choice, I could say yes or no. I wanted to toss my phone aside and run out of the room.

"Ok." I had to set my phone down because my hands were shaking so hard.

"I will come to your quarters when I get back." If I chickened out tonight what would he say?

"I am working for a mid-shifter today I get off at nine." I was betting he already knew that.

Are you ok to work?" I did not really want to work, but knew it would keep my mind off of everything.

"Yes I am ok to work."

"Ok then take your phone with you. If you want someone to talk to, find a quiet spot and text me."

"Ok" I could not say anything else. I could not believer I had just done this. I was relieved yet scared at the same time.

"I'll see you soon."

"Ok." I said. "Good-by

I wanted to tell him everything just let it all out once and for all. Something in me screamed to let him in. I knew he would be that light to guide me through this incredible darkness I felt.

That night and the days after had left me so scared. Scared of so many things. I just wanted peace from it. I realized that day on the walk it was time to let go.

I got up and headed for work taking my phone with me. I walked across the walk and into the comm. room. I sat down and placed my head set on. I was scanning for Cobra activity. We have had several days of mixed-up messages coming across the waves.

All transmissions were to be recorded and then turned over to Hawk. He would then have several specialist go over the tapes and report their findings. Today things were busy, but not as the days past. They had not tried to scan for us since the black out, still we were ready.

I broke for lunch at four and was given forty-five minuets to grab something. I walked into the mess hall and grabbed a can soda a grilled cheese and chips. As I was walking out I passed by Scarlet.

"Hay you." She said to me. " I was just looking for you, a package came for you today."

"Great." I said. "My friend Liz sent me something."

"A big something." She expressed with her hands.

"Big." I said wondering what Liz sent me now.

"Yep, I just left it in the lounge let's go get it."

"Ok." Tougher we walked to the lounge and to my package. Scarlet was not kidding, it was a big box. I set my food down on the table and then picked up the box opening it.

Inside the box was several of my knitting looms along with a lot of yarn. On top was a note. I took the note out to read it while Scarlet looked down in the box.

Nina,

I totally forgot I had borrowed these. I put them up in the storage closet, you think I would remember these things. Oh well. I wanted you to have them back. Knit a cretin someone something in black.

Love

Liz

"What are these?" Scarlet asked picking up the green round loom.

"Knitting Looms." I said.

"Sweet. Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Yes." She gave me a smile.

"I got to go." She said giving me a wave. "See you soon Nina."

"Buy Scarlet." I said giving he a wave.

I took out my phone and sent Liz a text thinking her for the looms. I had forgotten she had them. I ate my food and took the box back to my quarters and dropped it off I had a few moments and checked my phone. I had a message from Snake Eyes.

"Just landed and on our way. I can not believe I let myself get talked into this. Remind me that next time I tell you I am doing someone a favor."

"Just ate lunch, got a package from Liz and now I am heading back to work." Their was no bubble so by my guess he was now doing the favor he had spoken of.

I turned off my phone and then went back to work. The next half of my shift went very slowly. As if Cobra had guessed we were listing, all traffic had stopped, the waves were quiet.

I sat there thinking about the evening to come. Liz's voice was in the back of my head saying. Its going to be ok, he will understand and be their for you.

Finally my shift was done, I filled out my paperwork and turned in my tapes to Hawk. I went to my quarters to get ready. I had a TV dinner in my small fridge. I took it out and placed it in the microwave. I quickly ate the dinner then I turned on my I pad opening Pandora. I selected a station setting it down on the coffee table.

I sat down on the sofa and pulled my knees to my chest. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. My hands were shaking and I felt funny. I knew I should not feel this way. I had convinced myself that talking about it was bad. It was about ten thirty when their was a knock on the door. I opened it and their stood Snake Eyes. He had a monopoly game and a book on top of it.

I gave him a smile letting him in, he set the game down then gave me the book. I looked at the cover which had a small mouse on it. A castle in the background with several mice at the bottom of the cover.

"I am seeing a pattern here." I said to him.

"That is?" He gave me his phone.

"You and young adult books." I gave him his phone back

"Coming for the woman who has read Howl's Moving Castle herself, that's quite hypocritical." I went to say something then stopped.

"You have me there."

"Just for the record, I read many things. Last week I read War and Peace."

"I stand corrected." I said.

I looked down at the game pointing at it. He smiled at pointed for me to sit down.

"I thought we would play this for a while and then talk. It wont take me long to beat you." He told me as he took out the board and started setting things up.

"Is that a challenge, I am quite good at Monopoly, just ask Liz. She has yet to beat me ever. Nick won't play with me because he is a sore looser." I said with a smile on my face.

"Challenge it is then, I win you play your Chello for me. What do you want if you win, not that you will" That was a tough one, what could I get him to do for me.

"Will you take me off the base for a ride on your bike."

"Deal." He said to me.

I choose the dog piece and he choose the car, he went first and the game was on. I knew why he was doing this right away. It was not about a challenge, but it was to help me relax. The game started out like the game always does. You get this property, the other person gets its mate, and you haggle over it.

At first I did great, and could not help but gloat. Then he turned the tables on me and before I knew it he had over three-fourths of the board {with hotels} After about an hour and a half it was clear he was the winner. I sat staring at the board in amazement.

"I have no clue as to how you just did what you did." He taped his head with a finger. "Are you saying I just got out smarted by you." He gave a nod.

I don't know why I did it, but I reached behind me and took a pillow from the couch tossing it at him. He caught it mid-flight and tossed it back at me. I had no time to react, the pillow caught me square in my face. I reached down picked it back up and hurled it at him. He caught it and stood walking towards me. I jumped up and made a break for my room hoping to get a bigger pillow.

My mistake, he was in the room before I could blink with a pillow from the bed in his hand. He swung it at me and I barely got out-of-the-way. I grabbed the other pillow on my bed and swung at him. Of course I missed, all I did was hit air. He caught me on my side and sent me spinning. I managed not to fall, and swung at his face. He caught my pillow in one hand and used my pillow to shove me backwards. My legs hit the back of the bed and I went down on it.

He swung at my face just as I rolled out-of-the-way. I was so glad he missed. I rolled off the bed and spun around, but he was nowhere to be seen. How in the heck had he done that. I tuned around to check behind me and came face to face with him.

I jumped back and swung my pillow at him. He grabbed my pillow and then pulled it from my hand hitting me with it.

"unfair you have two pillows." I said through my laughter. He hit me with his then with mine. Finally after several hits he tossed my pillow back to me.

He took several steps back and then held his arms open egging me on. I stood and gave him a funny look.

"Like I am going to fall for that." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You come to me." I said not really sure I should challenge him.

He stood there and suddenly came at me like a cat. He hit me and I took a step back, I righted my self and swung at him, he was ready for that and jumped up like a freaking kangaroo. He went straight up pulling his legs close to his body, my pillow went directly under him. He landed upright on his feet, no sooner were his feet on the ground he swung at me. I swung at him and our pillows hit. Pop! Went both pillows and their were feather raining everywhere. I dropped to my knees laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and I had tears in my eyes. He sat next to me and I could tell he was laughing silently.

"You are going to help me clean this right." I said between fits of laughter. He gave a nod to me.

I could not believe I had just had a pillow fight with him, and for the record I lost that one too. I sat their and looked around my now feather covered room. My mind felt at easy, he could not have helped me feel any more calm.

I knew now I could finally tell someone, I finally knew it was time. As I sat they're looking around I felt his hand on my knee. He handed me his phone and I looked down at his text.

"You ok." He had asked

"I was just thinking." I said turning to look at him as I gave him his phone.

"About?" He asked

"You." I said. "I was thinking about how you knew how to make me feel complete calm, and at ease."

"I did ask you to trust me."

"It's not even about that, it's that everything you did tonight you did for me." I smiled at him. "Thank you, you turned a hard choice in to an easy one. I never thought I would feel that way about it." He stood and held his hand out to me helping me up.

"Lets get this mess cleaned up Nina, then we can figure out where to go from their." I knew where to go. Knew what I needed to do and knew it was ok.

We walked out of my quarters and down the far hall. At the end of the hall was a closet with all sorts of cleaning supplies. Snake Eyes grabbed the vacuum cleaner and I grabbed and extra bag. We walk back to my quarters and readied ourselves to clean my room.

Cleaning feathers {lots of feathers} up off a floor with a vacuum is much harder than one might think. It was not an easy task, but after an hour we were done. We put back the stuff then went back to my quarters cleaned up the game and put it away.

We sat down on the sofa and I looked around the living room. I felt his hand gently take mine, he gave my hand a slight squeeze. I turned and looked at him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As I did so I felt his grip on my hand tighten, as if he was sending me his strength.

His strength, that was when everything hit me at once. I needed that strength, needed it to guide me through the darkness I felt. I knew everything from this point on would be ok. I leaned against him as I spoke the words that I had been afraid for so long to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05 and ladyofthenight

Thanks for your reviews and thought on how to make the story better.

This was the hard chapter for me to write. I wanted her story to come from Snake Eyes point of view. It was hard to describe her emotions this way.

Also this chapter is very sad, and very descriptive. Please be warned it will bring tears to your eyes.

Snake Eyes Point Of View

The last several days I've noticed a change in Nina. I could tell she was pondering something, but about what I did no know. She had become quiet and distant. I could also tell by just looking at her she was on edge.

When I found her in the lounge at two in the morning. I knew she needed a friend. Knew she needed someone to just listen to her emotions. When I had asked her what was wrong I was surprised she had answered me. What surprised me even more was the fact she had told me of the dream, and the bad thing in her past. Though she did not go into details she had opened a door she had never opened to anyone before. That is why I offered her my ear, in hopes she would open up to me, I was glad she had chosen to.

My hope was the game would calm her nerves. Help her relax not feel pressured into talking. I knew this was going to be hard for her. This was something she had chosen to keep to her self. I did not want her to feel like she had to open up to me. I wanted her to want to open up to me.

I had not planed on her challenging me, but once she challenged me, the game was on. She really thought she could beat me, fat chance of that. Rule one: Never make a challenge to a ninja.

The pillow fight had never even entered my mind. As a matter of fact I had never even been in one. I knew what they were, knew what to do if in one, so when she tossed the pillow at me; I thought why not. By the end I could say that I had a lot of fun, and would do it again. {though I would only do it with her.}

After we cleaned the feathery mess in her room{ note to self next time don't use feather pillows.} which was not so easy. We went into the living room and she sat down on the couch. I set next to her, and took her hand in mine giving it a slight squeeze.

I wanted her to know this was all right. That the time had come for her to let go, and open up. After I read her file I couldn't even think of what she must be going through. The pictures of her were heart wrenching. To hold it all inside must take great strength, I could see that strength failing in her. She had lost herself in her darkness and needed help getting out.

She took a deep breath, and I could feel her heart-beat quicken. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close. She sat there for several minuets, I knew she was trying to collect her thoughts. Find a way to open up for the first time. Release this bottle up emotion that had batter her up on the inside. As she spoke her voice was low.

"I….. I had a training class that night for work." She said leaning closer into me. "I had gone shopping earlier that day, so my car was not near the training center. I had to walk about three blocks to get to get to it. I got to a light and I stood at the cross walk waiting to cross the street." She paused and I felt her shake against me a little.

"This man walked up and stood next to me. He said hi to me and I said hi in return. He said it was a nice night we were having and I agreed. Suddenly he grabbed me and held his hand against my throat, twisting my arm behind my back." She took a deep breath. "Then this white van pulled up to the curve and the door slid open. He forced me into the van. I was thrown to the floor….." She paused.

"He jumped in the van shut the door and then straddled me." She stopped and shook her head. "He laughed at me. Oh God that laugh, I will remember it forever." She said.

"I begged him not to, but he laughed at me once more. He called me kitten and told me if I was good, it would all be over soon. I tried to struggle tried so hard, but he was too strong. He was such a big man" She cringed against me.

"He hit me across my face once, then again. I cried out but it was no good." Her voice quivered and she sat there for a moment.

She took a deep breath and started again. "He placed a knife against my cheek, cutting it slightly." She placed her hand against her cheek rubbing it slightly. "Then….. He….." She stopped and her voice dropped to just above a hushed whisper. "He ran the knife down my body and stopped, cutting off my shirt…." She sat up moved to the edge of the couch and looked around the room. I placed a hand on her back.

"I was in such a state of panic that I had never even realized their were other men in the van. Their were two in the back with us, and one driving. They started egging him on and telling him they wanted their turn. They were all laughing and chanting. Then he….. he…. He raped me."

She placed her face in her hands and started to cry. I moved behind her placing one leg on each side of hers. I gently pulled her back against me, wrapping my arms around her.

We sat their for a while before she spoke once more. "He raped me and then held me down as his friends took their turns. I couldn't do anything except just let them. When they were done they tied my hands tougher. After that the van stopped. The door to the van opened then they pulled me out of the van into an old abandoned house.

Once we were inside they tied me in a corner of a room and let the driver take his turn. The others stood there was watched him rape me, chanting obscene things. When he was done they took turns raping me once more. Only this time they beat me as well.

After that, three of the men left leaving me with the big man. The things he said to me, I would never repeat. Then he forced me to give him a…."

She stopped and started to gag. I ran my hand across her back trying to calm her. Slowly she regained her composer and started again.

"After a while the three of them came back and they started to rape me once more." She started to cry harder. "I was so scared, and felt so alone. I felt like I would die there in that hell hole.

I had to do the same thing for them, that the big man forced me to do to him." She took a deep breath and her body shook a little. "Oh God it was so horrible, the way they touched me. They way they pulled my hair. They kept me there for three days. I could see light coming from under the boards that boarded up the windows. I slept very little, if they weren't raping me they were beating me, or forcing me to do unthinkable things to them. Sometime they took me two at a time, and forced me to things to one while the other raped me.…."

She just stopped and her whole body shook. She shook her head and tried to speak, but could not do so. " The things they made me do to them I just can't say it." She said as she turned to look at me. "I can't say those words I feel so….." She lowered her head.

I placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I handed her my phone. She looked down at it then me.

"Nina. If you don't want to say it out loud then whisper it to me. You need to do this Nina, it's time to let go. " She gave me a nod. She leaned in to me and slowly ever so slowly whispered the words to me.

The things she said to me were beyond foul. The thought that a man would want that done to him was beyond me. No man could call himself and man and make a woman do things like that. I knew why it had taken her so long to tell anybody. She held back from telling people, because of what they did to her.

Once she was done she sat their in my arms and cried hysterically. I held her closer as she released emotions that had been held inside her for almost two years.

"Why?" She asked me through her tears. "Why when so many women are willing to sleep with any man, or sell themselves. Why did they do this to me." I typed out what I wanted to say and then handed her my phone.

"Nina this was not about sex, this was about power. The power those men knew they had over you.. They used their strength to hurt you. This was never about sex. This was about the thrill of what they could force you to do against your will. No man Nina, no real man would do what they did to a woman." She leaned against me once more.

We sat their till morning came and she had finally fallen asleep in my arms. She had cried till she could cry no more, till her body just gave out.

Slowly I stood with her in my arms and walked into her room. I carefully laid her on the bed pulling the covers over her. I sat next to her on the bed looking down at her.

Three of the men that raped her were in prison. They did not get half of what they deserved. After all she had told me and the pictures I saw in her file. Those men should be in prison for life with no chance of getting out.

The big man was still out their, no one had found him. He had better hope to God above I did not find him. I knew a thousand ways to make a man suffer, and a thousand more ways to make that suffering last for days. If I ever found him, his suffering would be endless, and his pain unbearable.

I walked towards the bedroom door and stopped as she called out to me. "Please don't go" She whispered.

I had not planed on going, I was heading for her couch. Leaving her would have been pretty heartless. I walked over to the bed and knelt next to it. I placed a hand on her giving her a slight squeeze. Her eyes slowly opened. "Stay." She whispered once more. "I don't want to be alone." I gave her a nod handing her my phone.

"I'll be on the couch, I am not going anywhere." She looked at me then sighed closing her eyes.

"Ok." She whispered.

I watched her for a moment, then stood and walked into the living room. I laid on the couch searing up at her ceiling. I went over everything she had said to me tonight.

I understood her feelings now more than before. Understood the fear, and sorrow she had deep with in her. Knew I needed to help her get through the darkness she was faced with. A darkness she needed to be guided through.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard her cry out. I stood and made my way into her room. She was sitting up in her bed her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was on top of her knees and she was crying. She looked like she was in shock. Slowly I approached her taking care with my movements, so I did not startle her.

Slowly I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. I had expected her to jump at the touch. I was surprised when she did not. Instead she slowly looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The sadness I saw their was maddening.

I sat down on the bed and took her into my arms. She did not cry at first, she just sat their very still. As her tears came I could tell she was trying to hold them back. She slowly sat back looking up at me. I looked down at her watching tears fall down her face.

"How." She said to me her voice soft and full of emotion. "How is it that I know nothing about you. Yet I tell you my past like I have known you for years. I couldn't even bring my self to tell Liz. Why you?" She curled back up against me.

I thought about what I wanted to say, then typed it out. I lifted her chin up and placed a hand on her right cheek as I gave her my phone. "After all you went through Nina. You needed someone strong you could tell. You could not bring yourself to tell Liz because you knew she was not strong enough to handle it."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around me. "I am so tired, yet every time I close my eyes I am back their." I knew then what needed to be done.

Slowly I lowered her down to the bed. She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. Then I climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. I felt her body relax against mine. It took no time for her to fall back asleep.

I felt a calm wash over me, I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep. It was around noon when I opened my eyes. I carefully untangled her from my arms. I leaned on one arm looking down at her as she slept.

She was beautiful. Their was no way around that. Her hair was a light brown and very, very long. I would love to see it unbound and flowing freely. She had deep blue eyes and her face was soft, her skin was smooth. She had a smile {when she did smile} that could light up a room.

I sat their watching her sleep, till she woke about an hour later. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at me. I reached out and placed a hand on her face. As I looked down at her, I saw in her eyes a need I had never seen in another person.

As soon as my hand touched her face, she melted into it. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over mine.

I liked her hand their, it felt nice. For the first time in a long time. I wanted to have someone to hold, to love. I wanted that someone to be her. The love I had to give, I knew would heal her. I wanted to hold her close more than this past night, I wanted it to be every night.

"Snake Eyes." I gave her a nod. "I need to show you something, its something he did." I gave her a nod and tilted my head.

What did he do? She slowly sat up and turned her back to me. She then slowly lifter up her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Their just under her left shoulder-blade was the word mine. It had been cut into her back.

"Is that what I am?" She asked me turning slightly to look back at me. "It's mostly his face I see, his voice I hear."

She was no ones, let alone his. Slowly I turned her so she was facing me. I took her shirt from her and placed it back on her. I typed out what I wanted her to know then handed her my phone.

"You're not his Nina, you belong to no one except your self. You need not fear him, he is no longer a threat to you."

"How can you be sure, how can you know he can't hurt me?"

"I can't, but I won't let him hurt you." She looked at me and tilted her head a little. She then leaned against me wrapping her arms around me. " Nina what do you remember about him?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Nina tell me what you told the police. His face, his voice" She gave a nod.

"He was a big man, bigger then Roadblock. He had black hair that was buzzed cut, with brown eyes. His voice was something between a Texas accent and New Orleans accent. He had his right ear pierced and his lip as well. He had a skull tattoo on his chest. The skull was black with red eyes and had a dagger through its head." I thought about her description of the man, his description sound familiar to me.

Her stomach growled and I slowly leaned her back so I could see her face.

"Want me to get some food?" I asked. She gave me a nod. "I'll go get the food, why don't you take a shower and change."

"Ok." I pulled her close and held her there. I did not want to let go. Did not want to leave her. Slowly I pulled away and made my way for the door.

Nina's Point Of View

I sat their as I watched him go. I could tell he did not want to leave me. Truth be told I did not want him to go either. When he had held me last night I did not want it to end.

I slowly stood and made my way into the bathroom. I quickly showered and then found some clothes to wear. I placed on a pair of blue flower PJ pants and a blue tank top. I brushed my hair and grabbed something to pull it up with. I paused looking at my reflection. I let my hair down and left it alone.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I looked around my room. I felt like a great weight had been removed from my life. I had always thought that telling someone would be wrong. It was me who had been wrong. Snake Eyes was right, I had needed some one strong enough to handle it. He was just that person. That strength I needed to carry on. I closed my eyes thinking about his words and how he had held me.

I never herd the door open, but smelled the food. I turned to see him walking in my room with a tray full of food. He sat it down on the night stand and knelt in front of me. He reached up and took some of my hair in his gloved hand. He then stood and sat next to me.

Who was he? Who was this man behind the mask? Who was this man whom that I wanted his arms wrapped around me holding me. Was there a code ninja's lived by? Could he not show his face to others? Was he destined to live his life alone?

What happened next I could not believe. It was as if he had read my mind. Slowly he reached up and removed his visor, then lowered his hood. I looked upon his face for the first time. I had assumed because he was a ninja he was Japanese. I was wrong. He was Caucasian like me. He had blond hair which was to just above his shoulders. His eyes were blue, he had two scars on the left side of his face, they were long and thin, and went from his ear to his chin.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled. Oh his smile was beautiful. He opened his eyes and then took his hand and touched my cheek. He had taken his gloves off and the feel of his hand felt right. He handed me his phone and for the first time I did not want to move to read it. I wanted to stay this way. My hand on his face his hand on mine. Finally I looked down.

"Lets eat." I gave a nod.

I had not looked at the tray, had given no thought about what he brought. On it was two burgers, fries, and two sodas. He picked up the tray and sat it in the center of the bed. We sat their and tougher and ate the food. I could not stop looking at him the entire time, and he did not stop looking at me.

Once done he sat the tray aside and reached a hand out to me. He took my hand in his and held it there.

"I believe I owe you a song." I said to him. I had not really played my cello since my rape. He gave me a nod and an odd smile.

I stood and walked over to the closet and pulled it out. I sat in a chair tuned it and looked over my sheet music binder. I found the piece I wanted, it was one I knew by heart. I closed my eyes and started playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It came back to me in an instant, like I had never stopped playing.

After that night I felt like I needed to hide myself from the world. Hide in a house with no windows so the world did not see me. Now for the first time I wanted to open the windows once more. He gave me that reason, someone finally understood my pain.

I finished playing and set my Cello down on the floor. I sat there a moment and found it had to stand. I had no idea why I just started crying. I felt a hand on my face. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"You play beautifully Nina." I smiled as I read the words on his phone.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and stood taking my hand in his. We walked over to the bed and sat down. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He gave my hand a slight squeeze and when I looked down he handed me his phone.

"Want to go for that ride?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "If memory serves me right, I lost our bet."

"You did, badly I might add. However I thought we might go see the sun set."

"I would like that very much." I said to him.

"Good get changed, grab a blanket and a jacket." I gave a nod. He stood and walked to the door tossing his phone on the bed. I grabbed it looking down at it.

"I'll be right back."

I went and got a blanket and placed his phone on top of it. I closed the door to my room and changed my clothes. I placed on a pair of jeans, a light sweater and then got a jacket. I sat everything on the coffee table. Then went and got my phone. I expected it to be dead, to my surprise it was not. Both my I pad and phone were sitting next to each other charging. Snake Eyes must have done it last night. I unplugged them both and then tucked my phone in my pocket.

He did not knock on the door, but I did not expect him too. He walked in holding another blanket. He had his sword and a gun strapped to his side.

"Are we going to watch the sun set or to war." I asked giving his a small smile. He walked over and took his phone off the blanket, typed something the tossed it to me.

"Do you know what's out their?"

"No, and now I don't want to know either." He shook his head. "Ready." I asked giving him my best lets change the subject look.

He gave me a nod took the blanket I had set out and walked towards the door.

We left the base in no time and were soon on the road. I wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling myself close to him. We rode for a little more than an hour. We went down back roads and headed out till we were in the middle of no where. He stopped and tougher we got off. We walked off the road about a hundred feet and he laid out one of the blankets. We sat down and looked out at the open area around us.

"Do you come here often? I asked him

"Yes I love the view."

I laid my self back looking up at the sky. He sat back resting on his elbows.

We sat their tougher watching the sun set. Their was no need for words, words would have ruined the moment. As we watched the sun set I felt like I had not since that night and the days that followed. I had once felt that my life was over, now I know it's just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

A GUIDE THROUGH MY DARKNESS

PART FOUR

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guest,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05, teeganalice, njr09230, wheredidyougeteyeslikethose, Audrey Whyte, angel897, and ladyofthenight

Thank you for all you thoughts on how to make this story better.

Thanks to njr09230 who gave me the idea for this chapter. This chapter is for you.

Snake Eyes Point Of View

I was sitting staring at the computer screen in front of me, I was looking at the files of face of encounters past. The big man who attacked Nina I know I've seen before. I studied the faces of Cobra agents and terrorists we've met over the years. Just for the record that's a lot of faces.

The past several days I have spent every free moment with Nina.

I see a different side to her now, I can tell her opening up did her well. I have spent the nights with her, holding her. It has been hard for her, telling me opened up old wounds and gave her horrible dreams. She had never asked me too, I took it upon myself to just be there for her.

I paused my thoughts, their on the screen was the man. His picture matched Nina's description. His name or what he was called was Mad Slasher. He had a record about a hundred miles long. He was wanted in nine states for Rape, two in which had been minors. He was wanted for armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon and countless other crimes. He worked for Cobra on the said doing dirty jobs. His last encounter with a Joe was with Roadblock two years ago. Rumor was he was hiding underground in a Cobra hideout. Their was no other information on him in our data base.

I needed to tell Hawk about this right away. I printed out the information, closed out the data base, and placed the information in a folder. I logged out of the system, then left for Hawk's office.

As I walked in I saw Nina sitting at her station. She looked up as someone said hi to me. She looked at me and gave me a smile. I wanted to walked over to her and say hi, but knew better. I gave her a nod letting her know I saw her smile, then walked into Hawks office.

"You ever knock" He asked standing to greet me. I shook my head no, then pointed for him to sit. He did and then folded his hands tougher setting them on top of his desk. "What's wrong" He asked. I handed him the file along with my phone.

"This is the fourth man who raped Nina." He opened the file looked it over then sighed.

"Shit" Was his response. "You know all this how?" He asked. "Don't answer that. I pay you to know things." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Several days ago she and I got to talking. I could tell she was upset and offered to listen. She told me everything about her rape including what the fourth man looked like. I knew the moment she gave her description I knew his face." Hawk sat forward.

"Have you spoke with her yet?"

"No. I will do so in a moment, you needed to see this first." He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"After Roadblock met him, he told me about it. Said the man was crazy and extremely dangerous. This base is ever compromised and he is here, he can't find her."

"He gets on this base he is to be left to me or Roadblock no one else." I said to Hawk.

"Agreed." I stood and turned to leave, then paused walking back to Hawks desk.

"I need to speak with Nina."

"Ok"

I opened the door and walked across the floor. The looks I got from the others was a mix of fear, and awe. I walked over to Nina and she smiled as she looked up at me. I handed her my phone and she looked at it than at me.

"Nina I need you to come with me please." She paused for a moment then slowly stood.

"What's wrong." She asked concern in her voice.

"Not here we need to go."

"Ok." She said shutting down her computer. She then followed me out the door and back to her quarters.

We walked in and I could tell she was on edge. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. She turned and looked at me concern in her eyes.

"Snake Eyes what's happened?" She asked

"The other night when you gave me the description of the big man, I knew that I knew him."

"You know him?" She asked more as a suppressed question then anything else.

"I knew I've seen his face before. I searched our data base and found him." She went pale, very pale.

"What data base." Suddenly she stood "He works for Cobra!" She looked like she would hit the floor. I stood and placed my hands on her hoping she would not fall. "Oh God." She said lowering her head on my shoulder. Reality set in and she realized just what it meant. "If this base is ever discovered he could be with them."

"Yes he could." Their was no way around that part, he could very well be in a raiding party.

"Wait. Why were you in Hawks office?" She suddenly asked me taking a step back from me. "You told him." She said razing her voice a little to me. "What I told you was personal."

"I told him nothing. He already knows about your rape, its in your file. I told him you described the man to me and I found out he works for Cobra."

"Theirs a file on my rape, how do you know that." She now looked taken back by all this.

"This is a top-secret military base Nina, a background check is very well done. Hawk showed me your file."

"When." She snapped

"The day of your interview."

"You knew about what happened to me before I told you and you said nothing to me." She took several steps away from me shaking her head.

"It was not important to speak of to you. Even if I had you would not have spoken of it with me."

"You said to trust you, I trusted you yet you already knew." She just sank to the floor. "You lied." She said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I did not lie to you Nina."

"It's the same." She said giving me back my phone. I thought about that for a moment before I typed out.

"It's not the same thing. Me not telling you something I know is not the same as a lie. I only knew what you told the cops. Only knew that you were found on the beach, and that you were unconscious for several days after you were found. I knew nothing more. Me not telling you I knew is not the same thing as a lie."

She looked up at me and I knew she knew I was right. She sat they're looking at me, saying nothing to me. Finally she spoke very softly.

"Who else knows about it?"

"No one. Hawk knows what is in your file and that is it. I have told no one what you told me." I reached a hand out to her but she pulled away.

"You knew." She said as she shook her head. "Please I need to be alone, I need to process this all, I need time to think." I gave her a nod. I did not want to leave her in this state, but knew better than to push.

Slowly I stood and made my way for the door. I paused at the door looking back at her. She looked pale and confused. I hated to walk out the door, hated seeing her like this. Hated knowing that I caused her pain. I wanted to go back to her and hold her close, but knew now it would be pointless. I walked out shutting the door behind me. I heard her lean against the door and I did the same.

I hated the fact that I would not be their tonight to hold her. I paused one more time as I headed for my quarters.

Two Days Later

It had been two days since Nina and I had spoken. Sense then she had become very silent and distant from all around her. She looked as if she had lost her reason for living. I stood with Scarlet in the lounge signing back and forth.

"No I think your wrong." Scarlet signed to me.

"How do you figure that." I asked

"Because I just know."

"That's absurd and you know it. He likes you and you just to blind to see it." She was so wrong on this.

"No. He thinks of me as a dear friend, just like you do." Just then Nina walked in and looked at us both. "Hi Nina." Scarlet said in a cheerful tone. How are you today?" Scarlet smiled turning away from me to greet Nina.

"Fine Scarlet." She said walking over to the coffee maker and grabbing a cup. She looked bad, as if she was not sleeping. I started to walk over to her, then paused as the call came over the speaker.

"All alpha team members to the Pit, all alpha team member to the pit." Scarlet turned to me and laughed.

"Duty calls ninja man, guess we will have to finish our conversation later."

"Your still wrong." I signed.

I looked back at Nina who stood still looking at me. Her expression was a mix of sadness and confusion. I started to turn around but she quickly walked past me and down the hall. I turned and walked the other way towards the pit.

Nina's Point Of View

I heard the call come over the comm, and stood still. He started towards me and I quickly walked past him. I knew he wanted to talk, but I could not do so. The last two days have been hell for me. I have hardly slept and the dreams are unbearable.

I walked towards the comm room for work. When I walked in the place was all a buzz. Everyone everywhere was busy with some task. Hawk came out of his office with several flies in his hands and headed for the door.

I paused and opened it for him and he thanked me as he walked out. I went to work and in no time was up to speed. The Joe's were leaving on a mission to retrieve a female C.I.A agent who was being held in a high security facility in Iran. Bad place for her, women were not held high their.

The day went by quickly and soon my shift was over. The Joe's would be leaving with in the hour. I walked in my quarters and sat down when a knock came at the door. I opened it and their was Snake Eyes. I stepped aside and let him in. I really did not want to talk to him, but could not just shut the door on him either.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"No. I am not ready." I said walking over and sitting down. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Please Nina. I don't want to leave thing like this between us." He said to me. Part of me wanted to scream the other part want to have him hold me tight. The last two nights have been hard with out him.

I shook my head and turned to look at him. "I can't." I said looking down at the floor. It was easier than looking at him. "Go save the world Snake Eyes." He stood and he walked towards the door. As he walked out and the door slid shut I slid off the couch and hit the floor. What in the hell have I just done.

Four Days Later

We had no idea if they had done it. We knew they had found her, knew they were going in to rescue her. Other than that we knew nothing. The whole base was on edge. The team had gone to a non commutation mode a day ago and no one has heard from them sense. I sat on my bed felling sick to my stomach. I need to be to work in two hours and had no clue if I would get through my shift.

I have hardly eaten in days and sleep comes in small amounts. I had no idea if Snake Eyes was alive or dead. I cursed myself for not talking to him before he left.

He wanted to make things right, and I would not give him that chance. I hated myself for that. I f something had happened I would never get a chance to fix things.

I picked up the phone and dialed Liz's number. She had called me twice in the last week and texted me several times. I had told her things were very busy here and I would call soon.

"Hay you it's about time." She said to me.

"Hay Liz." I said.

"What's wrong." She quickly said to me. "What's happened."

"Liz I have so much to say." I said trying to hold back the sadness in my voice.

"Ok, then start."

"I told Snake Eyes Liz." I paused closing my eyes and remembering that night, and how he had been their for me.

"Oh Lord Nina that's wonderful." She said.

"Liz he already knew, they have a file on it." She paused then said.

"You applied at a top secrete military base Nina, I bet they have a file on everything you have done." She paused then said. "Oh Lord that night in Orlando when we were in college." She added, then said "Nina I don't understand."

"I was so mad when I found out he knew, so confused. I felt like he lied to me."

"Lied. Did you ever ask him if he knew?" She asked me.

"No." I said. "But he knew Liz, it's the same thing."

"No Nina it's not. I have read the report you gave the cops and I know it's not half of what you went through. Snake Eyes is a freaking ninja Nina I bet he knew something was up the moment he saw you. Also he is an office right?"

"Yes a sergeant of some kind, what difference does that make?"

"Because he has a right to see your file Nina. Oh Lord Nina what have you done." She quickly said.

"We had a small fight over it. I have not spoken to him since. He tried to talk to me, but I would not let him. Now he is on a mission and…" I paused

"Nina he did nothing wrong why act that way? He was only trying to help. What happened after you told him?" I closed my eyes as that night came to me. How he held me while I cried and how it felt when I fell asleep in his arms. "Nina." Liz said.

"He held me and let me cry myself to sleep in his arms." I paused. Oh Lord God above what have I done. "Liz he just held me. The next two nights he did the same, just held me each night as I slept. He never hit on me, never asked for anything, never wanted anything other than to hold me. Oh Lord Liz I messed this up."

"No Nina you have not. Do you understand he never meant to hurt you, he never lied to you."

"Now I do." I felt sicker now then before. "Liz what have I done." I said as the tears started to come."

"Nina I want you to calm down and listen to me ok."

"Ok."

"First thing you have not messed anything up. Snake Eyes is a very smart man. I don't think he is mad at you in any way. If anything he might be upset at himself. From everything you told me about that night and the nights after, he is not going to turn his back on you. I am betting he knows your upset, confused, and scared. He is going to do all he can to take it away from you. Do you know if he has his phone?"

"I can't call him Liz he is on a mission."

"Like ninja man will have his phone on. Its more then likely on a plane or tucked away someplace. Just do it Nina send him a text. I bet when he turns on his phone he will contact you."

"Liz if something happened to him, I can't forgive myself."

"Oh please Nina that man is a whole Navy Seal unit himself, hell he could take out the Seal unit. He is fine Nina trust me on that."

"I love you Liz."

"Back at ya blue eyes. Are you going to text him?"

"Yes."

"Good then I want you to hang up this phone text him."

"Ok. Good by"

"Good by"

I sat my phone down and stared at it. What should I say to him? I had no clue how to do this. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to God above. Then picked up my cell.

"Snake Eyes,

I am sorry I let you leave without settling things. You asked me to talk and I refused, for that I am so very sorry. I know you would never hurt me or lie to me. I took something you did to protect me and help me and over reacted. Please accept this apology. I am so sorry if I hurt you. You have been nothing but kind to me, and treated me with such respect. That night you made me feel safer then I've felt in a long time. You shown me who you are and I am sure that is supposed to be a secrete. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you or push you away.

So sorry

Nina"

I hit send and closed my eyes, I sat the phone down and took a quick shower. I got dressed and then left to go to work. Their was still no word from the team and Hawk looked like he was about to burst. I managed to get down some soup, but not much. I stayed an hour after my shift then went straight to my quarters.

I showered and changed into some Pjs. I sat on my bed, turning on my phone. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Their was a message from Snake Eyes.

"Nina,

There is no need to say your sorry to me. Your emotions are raw and on edge. After what you have been through Nina, it is totally understandable. I am sorry if me knowing hurt you. I did not say anything to you about it, because it was better left unsaid. You needed to want to tell me, not fell like you had to. Had I told you I knew, that is what you would have felt like that you had to tell me.

I am glad to know that I have made you feel safe, I want you to feel that way around me. I will have to admit that as I held you that night nothing felt more right. It was as if that had been my whole life's purpose. I only went to Hawk to make it clear to him the danger you could be in. Know this if that man ever gets on this base he is a dead man walking, he will never see me coming. I will be home soon, we will talk then. Try and rest if you can, I know you have not been sleeping right. Oh and eat something too. I will see you after Hawk debrief us.

Snake Eyes"

I wondered if he was on a plane or where he was now. He had sent the text about an hour ago. I laid back and started to cry. My mind was racing a thousands ways and I could not gather my thoughts.

The human body can only take so much. The stress I had put myself under along with the lack of sleep and food, my body could take no more. I closed my eyes and started to drift off, I heard something to my left and opened my eyes. Their standing in the shadows was the big man. I gasped and closed my eyes then reopened them. He was gone.

I had been up so long my mind was playing tricks on me. I wanted to cry out but had nothing left in me to do so. I picked up my phone and thought about texting Liz, then thought better of it. I looked at the message from Snake Eyes and wished he was here now. With shaky hands I texted him.

"Snake Eyes." I hoped, prayed he still had his phone on. I saw the bubble and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nina you should be resting are you ok." He asked

"Where are you?"

"Almost to the base, about a half an hour away. What's wrong?"

"I am so tired, I can't sleep and I am seeing things."

"What are you seeing?" He asked

"Him." I cringed.

"Nina take slow breaths, breath in and out. Turn on Pandora and then I want you to find a spot on the wall and not take your eyes off of it."

"Ok." I reached over and turned on my I pad and turned on Pandora, what station I hit I do not know. The song Far Away by Nickelback came on. I did as he said and begin breathing in and out and looking at a spot on the wall.

I had no idea how long I was their. Had no idea how much time had passed. I only could hear the music and breath. I felt a soft touch and knew he was their. Felt his hand glided across my face. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into his blue eyes. He smiled at me and I wanted to say so many things. I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on my lips and shook his head no. He pulled me close to him and laid back on the bed with me in his arms.

He placed my head on his chest and the sound of his heart and slow breathing soon put me to sleep. The last thing I remember was his hand slowly making small circles along my back, and the softness of his hand against my skin.


	6. Chapter 6

A GUIDE THROUGH MY DARKNESS

Part Six

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05, teeganalice, njr09230, wheredidyougeteyeslikethose, Audrey Whyte, angel897, and ladyofthenight

Thank you to all for following this story.

I am not sure of Snake Eyes past, there are several things on the internet. So after I watched the first movie I just took from there. I added the rest so no one be mad at me please. I thought it would make for a nice touch for them.

Snake Eyes

Point Of View

The human body is much like our planet. Throw one major thing out of aliment and catastrophe occurs. When Nina told me she was seeing things I knew she had done just that. The stress she was under, followed by lack of sleep and food. Her body was now ready to do more than just crash.

I knew this would happen, before I had left on the mission. That was one of the reasons I wanted to try to fix things between us. Nina was the type of person whose mind doesn't shut off till the problem was solved. {Wow just like me }

I felt helpless on a plane, not able to reach out and help her. I told her what to try to do, as to whether it would work I don't know. She had pushed her body to far, and now her body was pushing back. In a one on one war with your body, your body always wins.

We landed and hit the Pit right away. The mission debrief would not be long, but not short either. The mission had gone wrong.

The woman had been beaten so badly, she was almost dead when I found her. I got her out and back to my unit. That's where it all started to go down hill. We got caught in a gun fight and had to hold our own till a S.E.A.L unit arrived to help. The S.E.A.L.'S and us had to fall back and then got cut off from the chopper. We went into a black mode{ no commutations } So we could get the hell out of Iran.

That's when the shit truly hit the fan. We had to steal a truck, then drive across hostile terrain with a dieing woman. {Just a note, women in this part of the world are looked down upon.} We had to hide her and Jaye was very unhappy about that.} We then had to cross into Turkey through the mountains. The woman whose name was Rose had died along the way.

The mission had changed from a rescue to bring a body home for her family. Once in Turkey we made way to the American embassy. Where we left and the S.E.A.L.'S took her body home. I knew when I found her, she would not make it.

Once the debrief was done, we went our separate ways. Each with orders to take several days of down time. I walked over to Hawk and he gave me a nod.

"Heading home, or to the mountains." He asked me. Wanting to know if I was heading for Tokyo or my mountain hideaway.

"Mountains." I wrote out for him. "Can I take Nina?"

"That would be a good idea. She had not been sleeping well, and I am guessing not eating either. You two have a lover's spat?" That was not even funny.

"No." I stood and crossed my arms over my chest. "I talked to her while I was on the plane. She is not doing too well, I want to get her out of here."

"Ok take her with you, ill give her the needed R.R." He gave me a nod and then I left. Lovers spat what did he think I was sixteen.

I punched the code in for Nina's door and walked in as it opened. I could hear the music from her room and slowly walked in. I did not want to startle her. I found her on the bed{ Lord she looked like hell} Her eyes were closed and I could tell by her breathing she was not asleep.

I remover my visor and dropped my hood back. I placed my gun and sword by the bed and had left the rest of my weapons on a small table by the bedroom door.

I sat next to her and slowly touched her face. She opened her eyes and her blue ones met with mine. Lord I loved her eyes, they were so beautiful to look into. I smiled at her and I could tell she wanted to say something. I placed a finger on her lips and shook my head no.

Their was no need for words. Only this, me holding her and her knowing she was ok.

I pulled her close to me and then laid back on the bed with her in my arms. I placed her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I calmed my breathing and relaxed. I could tell the sound of my heart beating and my breathing soothed her. I ran a finger in circles across her back.

She thought it was to relax her, it wasn't. I was placing small amounts of presser to different nerves in her back. This would relax her body so she would drift off to sleep.

Soon she was sound asleep, I laid their for sometime recounting the last several days events. Once done I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke before she did, and just laid their holding her close.

After another hour she stirred and slowly woke. She lifted her head slightly looking up at me. She smiled and said

"Good morning." I smiled and reached over a took my cell phone from the night stand.

"Good afternoon." I said giving her a second smile.

"What time is it?" She asked startled.

"Eleven forty-five."

"Wait what." She sat up. "I am late for work." She went to get up and I took hold of her.

"You don't have to be to work for several days. Hawk gave you some down time."

"How?" She asked.

"I asked him too. Would you like to leave with me for a few days?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes. Where are we going?" She asked

"A private place, if that's ok?" She gave a nod.

"When are we leaving?" She said now sitting up.

"As soon as you and I eat, shower, and pack, you'll need to pack warm clothes." She smiled at me then reached out placing a hand on the left side of my face. Oh Lord that felt good I closed my eyes and reached up placing a hand on her face.

"I am sorry." She said to me. I opened my eyes looked at her and shook my head.

"What did I say to you before?"

"Not to say that to you." She said, and I gave a nod.

"Then don't." I said sitting up myself. "I will go get some food." She shook her head.

"Lets go tougher." I smiled and gave a nod.

"You shower and I will do the same and I will be back in a half an hour." She gave a nod. I stood and grabbed my things and was ready to head out the door.

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her and held her there. It was hard to pull away from her, and I could tell she did not want to pull away either.

I walked out the door and across the hall. I put my things away and then took a shower. I changed and gathered up some warm clothing along with some blankets, and put everything in a bag by the door. I walked out the door and into Nina's quarters.

She turned and looked at me and smiled at me. She had a bag by the door and a blanket on top of it. I walked over to her and she smiled as she looked up at me. I looked down at her and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and I could feel something with in me change. I was falling for her and falling for her hard. The good thing is I knew she was falling for me just as hard.

I gave her a small squeeze on her arm and she opened her eyes. She smiled at me and gave a nod.

"Ready." She asked. I gave a nod.

We walked out the door and headed to the mess hall. We walked in and the place was hopping, we got our food and headed back to her quarters. She got a walnut chicken salad with strawberries, I got a grilled chicken salad, with honey dressing. I grabbed two waters and some juice for us. She grabbed some cookies, and brownies for us.

Once back we sat at the kitchen table and ate the food. I reached over and placed my hand on hers as we ate. Once done we cleaned up the mess, took out the trash and made her bed. Then we headed for the hangar where their was a plane waiting for us.

We boarded the plane and she took a seat as I placed our bags away. I grabbed an extra blanket and took a seat next to her. The pilot came out and gave me a thumbs up and I in return gave him one. Soon we were in the air and on our way. I placed an arm around Nina and she leaned into me. I pulled the blanked around her and leaned my head down on hers.

"I am tired." She said to me. I gave her another squeeze and she closed her eyes. I could feel her snuggle closer to me. I closed my eyes and soon we were booth asleep.

I awoke to the sound of the pilot's voice telling me we were landing in fifteen minuets. I gave Nina a slight shake and she slowly stirred. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I handed her my phone and she smiled at me before she looked down.

"We land in fifteen minuets." She looked around the plane then back at me.

"How long have we been in the air?"

"About an hour and fifteen minuets." She gave me a nod. She stood and excused her self to the bathroom. As she walked I watched her go. I had to smile to my self, she had a nice backside.

We landed and left the plane heading into the hanger. Their was a bike waiting for us. I put our bags, in the compartment and then turned to her.

"I need you to trust me." I had written out on my phone. She tilted her head at me. "The place we are going is a secrete, you can't know its location." I pulled out a blindfold. "It will take us about two hours to get their, give or take because of the weather.

"Ok." She said taking a step towards me. I placed the blindfold around her eyes and then pulled her close to me. "Snake Eyes how can I hold on to you if I can't see?" She said.

My answer to her was placing her on the bike and me getting on behind her. I pressed myself up against her and she stiffened a little. I gave her arm a squeeze and she relaxed. I revved up the bike and soon we were off. I looked up at the sky and hoped the weather would hold. As we went up into the mountains the weather could change in a moments notice. Their was still snow up in the mountain, so the nights were still very cold.

The ride went well we rode till we reached the end of the rode and need to change vehicles. I hopped off the bike and helped Nina off I guided her to a spot and sat her down.

"Are we there she asked?" I placed her hand on the side of my face so she could feel my self shake my head no. "Ok" She said. I gave her arm a squeeze and she gave a nod.

I took the bags off the bike and placed them on the sled attached to the back of the snowmobile. Then I helped Nina on and once more sat behind her. I revved up the snowmobile and she jumped a little. I pulled her close and soon she relaxed against me. It took us a little longer then I had wanted, their was fresh fallen snow. I had to be careful or we would be in trouble. We got their mid-afternoon.

I helped Nina off and removed her blindfold, she looked around and placed her hand over her mouth. She turned to me and smiled.

"Its breath-taking." She said.

Tougher we unpacked our things and placed them in the cabin, and I started a fire. We both changed into more relaxing clothes. I had on sweats and Nina had on a pair of sweat pants and a light sweater.

Nina walked over to the fire and stood. She rubbed her arms with her hands trying to warm herself. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned against me relaxing into my hold. I slowly passed her my phone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"Yes." She said. I turned her around and smiled at her. I placed a big cushion near the fireplace. I placed a blanked over it then helped Nina down on it. She gave me an odd looked and I passed her my phone.

"You stay here and get warm I'll make dinner." I placed a hand on the side of her face and watched as she gazed into my eyes.

She watched me as I walked away and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out what I wanted. She watched me with an amazed look {yes I can cook }

I made pork chops and red potatoes along with green beans. I boiled the potatoes, and just before they were done tossed then in a frying pan. Once done I drizzled olive oil over them. I took a cast iron pan and got it very hot and seared the pork chops. I then baked them in a pan in the oven for about fifteen minuets. I placed the green beans in a small frying pan and added some butter. Soon dinner was done, I plated the food and brought it out for us to eat. I grabbed some juice for us and we sat tougher by the fire.

We snuggled tougher and ate our food. We said nothing, we enjoyed the closeness and the moment. Once done I took the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I then walked back and sat next to her by the fire.

"You're a good cook." She said to me. "You put me to shame."

"That's to be seen, you can cook in the morning." She looked back at me and smiled. "Would you like me to show you around?" I asked standing and holding a hand out to her.

"Yes I would like that."

I took her hand in mine and we walked away towards one of the rooms. I took her in the first room and turned on the lights. This was a small training room. The floor was covered with mats and the walls with all sorts of weapons. Off to the side was two punching bags and a few dummies. She looked around and then turned to me.

I smiled and shut off the lights and went into the room next to it. The room was small and had a desk in it and two book shelves. On the right wall were maps of the area and several others as well. Their was a lap top sitting on the desk and papers next it.

Nina turned and looked at me.

"Who lives here Snake Eyes?" She asked

"I can't tell you that. It is a member of my clan that is all I can say. He lives here when I am not around."

"So this is your place?" She asked

"Yes." She smiled.

We went into the bedroom last. The bedroom had a queen-size bed along the wall in the center of the room. It had a nightstand on each side of it. On each nightstand was a lamp. Their was a dresser on the left side on the room next to it was the door to the bathroom. Their was a shower in it and sink and a toilet. We went out and to the right of that their was a sliding glass door. We walked out the door and on the a in-closed porch{ more like a sun-room } Their was a small wood burning stove, a few chairs and a rather large hammock. Next to the hammock was a small table and off to the right was a small fridge.

"I love it." She said turning to me. "It's so lovely."

"Yes it is, though you need to see it during the day. The view is breath-taking." She smiled at me.

We walked back out into the living room and she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and smiled.

"Your friend stocked the fridge for you."

"He did. I'll have to thank him for that later." She smiled and turned to me.

"How are we getting power?"

"There is a generator, but there are power lines as well. Their was an old mill near here and the power is from their."

"Who knows of this place?"

"No one except those in my clan. Hawk knows I have this place, but he does not know where it is."

"Any neighbors?"

"No. Unless you count timber wolves, bears, dear, or Bigfoot. Though I have never seen him." She gave me a funny look.

"Funny. Though I think he would be more scared of you then you of him. That could be why you have never seen him."

"Or the fact he doesn't exists." I stated.

"Ah yes, but ninja's aren't supposed to exist yet here you are." She said with a teasing smile.

"You have me there." I said taking her by her hand.

I walked her over to the cushion and we she sat down. I placed two logs on the fire and then sat next to her. She pulled the blanket up and around her and I pulled her close. We sat there for a while till she softly broke the silence.

Nina's Point Of View

I can't describe the way I feel right now. When he took off the blind fold and I saw what was around me I was speechless. This whole place, everything around me made me feel at ease.

As I watched him cook dinner I was amazed, was their anything he couldn't do and do well. He showered me around and I knew this was important to him. This was his home, a place for him to hide. His personal space and he was shearing it with me. I was sitting here next to him on the cushion wanting to know more about this man who had stolen my heart.

"Snake Eyes." I asked

"Yes."

"Tell me about you." He sat up a little and turned to look at me. "Please." I said. "I want to know more about you." He smiled and gave me a nod then held out a finger.

Slowly he stood and walked over to the fridge. He came back with a bottle or Zinfandel and two glasses.

"You drink?" I asked more surprised than anything , I didn't think ninjas drank.

"Yes on occasion, why does that surprise you."

"I didn't think ninjas drank, does it not cloud the mind?" He gave me an odd look.

"Maybe your mind not mine." He sat next to me and poured the wine. We sat their for a moment, before he passed me his phone. "What do you want to know?" I paused for a moment and thought.

"Where were you born?"

"North Carolina. I was born there but two years after I was born my mother moved to Tokyo."

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. I was too young to remember." He said

"You said your mother moved, what about your father?"

"I never knew my father. My mother lived with several other women, I don't know why. I was eight when she died." He paused and looked at the fire. "I don't remember much from my early years, I guess I was just too young. I lived on the streets of Tokyo for about a year, till I ended up with the clan."

"How did you end up their?"

"I had not eaten for days and it was storming, the window was open and I went in."

"You just went in to a house full of ninjas?"

"Temple. I had no idea what was in their, I was hungry and I was a child. I met Tommy in the kitchen and we got into a fight. I held my own against him and after a while the Hard Master came in and broke up the fight." He paused and sat their as if he was collecting his thoughts. "He thought the way I held my own against Tommy was impressive, he gave me a name and took me in."

"Who is Tommy?" I asked

"Storm Shadow." He looked at me wondering if I knew the name.

"The white ninja from Cobra." He gave a nod

"He killed the Hard Master because the Hard Master favored me over him. He knew my heart was not as dark as Tommy's. He wanted me to one day take his place and lead the clan." I looked at him and I suddenly felt the pain he did. The man was the only father he had ever known. A man who saw the greatness in him, before he even knew it was their. A man who would choose an outsider over one of his own.

I placed a hand on his face and smiled at him. I then just leaned into him wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me close and we sat their for a while. I wanted to ask other question, but thought it better not to. Slowly he pulled away and looked at the fire. It took a moment before he passed me his phone.

"He was the only father I ever knew, he believed in me and helped me believe in myself."

"He would be proud of the man you have become Snake Eyes, proud of all you have done; and what you have done in his name." He look at me and smiled as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Thank-you." He said after a moment. I set his phone down and just took him in my arms. I felt a small tap and as I looked down he gave me his phone.

"Where were you born?" He asked

"New York. I lived there till I was ten. We moved away then to Pittsburgh. That is where I met Liz. She and I became best friends right away."

"You have four years of college, did you go in Pittsburg?"

"Two there and two in Houston. After Houston I got a job back in Pittsburgh and that is where I have been ever since."

"You family where are they?"

"My dad died when I was sixteen and my mom died five years ago. I never had any sister or brothers." He gave me a look of understanding and I smiled at him. I turned and looked at the fire and sighed. A thought had entered my mind and I turned and looked at him. He tilted his head as if trying to read me. "Can I tell you something that I have never told anybody not even Liz?"

"Yes." He reached out as if he knew and took my hands.

"That night… with him…. it was…I was a …. Before I could finish he reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. He knew I didn't have to say it he knew. I looked into his eyes and the compassion there was almost over powering.

"You still are Nina. That was not your choice, God still sees you as one and so do I. I had no response I just sat they're looking into his eyes. I was about to say thank you to him, but he placed a finger on my lips.

As if he was studying me he watched me, I tilted my head in confusion.

He reached both his hands out and cupped my face in his hands. His touch was so soft. How could a man who could kill with his hands have such a soft touch. I closed my eyes and melted into his touch.

Then I felt his lips against mine. I stiffened for a moment, then my mind told me I had no reason to fear him. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me.

He deepened the kiss and I melted into it. Slowly he lowered me down to the cushion and never broke the kiss. His hands never wondered he just held me there kissing me and I kissed him in return. I didn't ever want the kiss to end, I wanted to be lost in that moment forever.

He slowly ended the kiss and gently pulled away. He ran a finger down my face and smiled at me. He then leaned down and nuzzled me pulling me close to him.

He slowly picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He lowered me on to the bed then laid next to me taking me into his arms. He pulled the blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A GUIDE THROUGH MY DARKNESS

Part Seven

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more. I do not own the song used in this. It was used for the story and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05, teeganalice, njr09230, wheredidyougeteyeslikethose, Audrey Whyte, angel897, and ladyofthenight

This was originally one chapter, but it had way too many words. So I turned it into two chapters for you guys.

Thanks to all those who follow this story

Nina's Point Of View

I opened my eyes to the sounds of birds chirping and the soft sound of the wind through the trees. This place was Heaven on earth, no wonder he wanted to come here. I took a deep breath and looked over at Snake Eyes who was still asleep, or pretending to be. I could not tell and I am quite sure he wants it that way.

I slowly untangle myself from him{ If he was asleep, he is awake now } and slide out of bed. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, cursing myself for not grabbing some socks. Oh Lord the floor was cold. I opened the fridge and pull out the egg's and bacon. I went into the pantry and grabbed some pancake mix and the syrup.

I started to mix the pancake mix up when I felt a pair of hands wrap around me. I froze at first, fear gripping me to the core. Someone was behind me, I closed my eyes and felt a soft grip on my arm. I knew deep down it was Snake Eyes. No one, not even a mouse could enter this cabin with out him knowing. My body however did not listen to the voice that said it was ok.

He let go and took a step back giving me some space. Slowly I took a deep breath and turned around. He tilted his head and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and took a step towards him closing the small gap between us. He opened his arms and took me into them.

"I am sorry." I said my face buried into his well built chest. He shook his head no, and tried to life my chin up. I shook my head no and just held on to him.

Before I had a chance to react he picked me up into his arms and walked back to the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and sat next to me. The way he looked into my eyes told me everything. How could one man say so much and yet never say anything at all.

"Are you all right." He handed me his phone.

"Yes. I knew it was you, but my body said no."

"I need to work on that." He smiled at me as he said so. "You really should put on socks." I looked down at my bear feet and then to his socked feet.

"You suck." I said playfully swinging at him, which he blocked. "No fair." I tried again and he grabbed both my wrists and in a flash I was in his lap with my hands behind his back. "Ok mighty man now that my hands and yours are behind your back now what." I said. "How do you bring someone down with your hands behind your back?"

Rule one: Never make a challenge to a ninja, you will loose. As if on cue my arms were thrust out to the side and then pulled down at an odd angle {but not with enough force to hurt me }Then he gripped both my hands with his legs and squeezed them tougher. Both his hands gripped my neck and he gave a slight turn to it. { This was to show what he could do if he wanted to }

"This is the part where you could snap my neck if you wanted to right?" He placed his head next to mine and gave a nod. "Me and my big mouth." He let me go and then turned me to face him. He shook his finger at me and after a moment gave me his phone.

"Never make a challenge to a ninja Nina, it could mean your death. Never ever underestimate your enemy."

"How in the hell did you do that?" I asked amazed at how fast he had moved and done it.

"Magic." I rolled my eyes and him and his body shook with a silent laughter.

"I owe you a meal." I said reaching a hand out to him. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes you do. I like my eggs over-easy." He flopped back and placed his hands behind his head.

"As you wish." I said giving him a slight bow. I got out of the bed and made my way for the door, when something hit me in the back of the head. I spun around to see a pair of socks on the floor by my feet. "I have a good mind to toss these back at you." I said as I scooped them up into my hands.

He shook his head no as if he was telling me to remember last time I tossed something at him. I stood their looking at him as I placed the socks on each foot. I smiled at him and decided to have some fun with him.

"Never mind it's not like you can get off that bed fast enough to catch me." I made a break for the door. Which by the way I was only about a foot from. I never reached to door. He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder in one swift move. Rule one Nina, rule one. I gave a yelp as he walked out of the room.

"Put me down." I laughed. "Snake Eyes no put me down." He walked out the door and out into the snow. "No, no, no, please don't oh not the snow. He walked out from the cabin about twenty feet and stood near a snow drift. "Please not the snow." I felt myself slide out of his grasp then stop mere inches from my face hitting the snow. "I got it never challenge a ninja." He swatted my backside then up righted me and walked back to the cabin.

He sat me down on the porch and shook his finger at me. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to give him my best angry look. By the way it did not work, he wasn't intimidated. He gave me a quizzical look. I spun around and started back in the cabin. I felt his hand on my backside once more.

"Enjoying that?" I said turning around. He gave me a smiled and nodded yes. I stood aside and allowed him to walk by. As he did I went to swat his backside, yah like that was happening. He grabbed my arm spun me around and gave me a shove towards the kitchen swatting my backside at the same time.

I made the pancakes, bacon and eggs{ and yes I made his over easy }We sat on the floor like last night eating by the fire. Once done we each showered and then dressed. I put on jeans and a heavy sweater. Snake Eyes had on a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. Oh Lord he looked good. He had his gun and his sword.

He walked over to me and I found it hard to breath, he looked so dam good. He reached out and took some of my hair in his hand. He played with it for a moment then let it go.

He took my hand and lead me out the door. We walked for about an hour along a trail, till we reached a clearing. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was breathtaking. Like being in a medieval movie. The trees were tall and looked like the reached the sky. On the far said were several dear forging for food. Off to the far right was a cliff and you could see out for miles. It was one of the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

We were truly in the middle of no where. I stood and took in the beauty of the new world around me. Snake Eyes stood about a foot in front of me looking to his left, his hand on his gun. I followed his line of sight to see two wolves near the far side of the clearing. Their eyes were on the deer, not us. True to who he was he was ever watchful.

Slowly I walked up to him and stared at magnificent animals. They as if knew drifted off into the forest behind them and vanished from sight. We turned and the deer were gone as well.

Snake Eyes turned to me and took my hand in his and headed us back towards the cabin. As we walked back his eyes were scanning everything around us. Were the wolves out their? I decided to ask.

"Are the wolves following us?" He shook his head no, then gave me a smile. Sliding an arm around me.

We got back to the cabin and started to walk in Snake Eyes leading the way. I paused and knelt down and scoped up some snow {I know I am fool} I tossed it at him and score I got him right in the back of the head. {He didn't see that one coming did he }

He turned and looked at me and I knew I was a dead woman. Well in a not real dead way.

"Oh shoot." I muttered as I took off. He had me in less then two seconds.

I tried to get free of his hold, but that was not happening. He had me pinned down in the snow drift so fast I had not even blinked. We hit the drift and snow went everywhere.

I was about a foot deep in the snow and I had snow in places I would rather not say. He scoped up a huge hand full and tossed it in my face. Then he started to tickle me. Oh lord no not that, I hated to be tickled.

"No. Stop, please stop." He shook his head no and threw more snow in my face. "I'll do anything…" Oh Lord what did I just say.

He stopped and smiled down at me, then his smile was replaced by a odd grin. He stood up and held a hand out to me. I stood and realized I was soaking wet from the snow, he was of course dry.

He gave mw his phone as we walked in the cabin. "Go get a hot shower I'll make lunch." Wait that was it, I can't get off that easy. I glanced back as I walked away, to see him smiling that odd smile at me. "Oh Lord I am a so dead." I shook my head and walked into the bedroom grabbing some dry clothing. I grabbed a gray pair of work out pants { no not the tight kind } and a gray sweater. I also grabbed a pair of socks then went into the bathroom and showered.

Ounce done I dressed and then went to find Snake Eyes and my cretin doom. He was just finishing lunch, he made rice and beef stew. It smelt wonderful and it was just the thing to warm you. He plated the food and placed it on the table so we could eat.

He reached over and took my hand in his while we ate. When we were done I helped him clean the dishes and the kitchen. Then we walked out to the sunroom. He passed me his phone with a smile.

"You owe me anything I want." Oh Lord I thought

"Yes I do, what is it you want?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Remember it's anything I want." He said taking a step closer to me and giving me that funny look. Ok now I am officially scared. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him, handed me his phone. "Dance with me." He said.

"Dance with you." I repeated. He gave me a nod.

"You should have seen your face." He said.

"Sneaky ninja." I raised my hand to swat him then thought better of it and placed it back down to my side.

"Your learning." He said then smiled. I placed my hands on my hips and tried to look angry. I failed, all he did was silently laugh.

"Can I choose the music?" I asked him, he smiled and gave me a nod. "Ok let me get my phone."

I grabbed my phone and turned on Pandora and hit the love songs station, yes I know it sounds corny. He stepped up to me and took one of my hands in his then placed his other around my waist. He pulled me close as the song came on.

I heard the guitar then the voice of Alison Kraus

It's so amazing how you can speak right to my heart

With out saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I just can't ever explain what is I hear when you don't say a thing.

I loved this song, and their could be no better song for the moment. He pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes as he glided me around.

The smile on you face lets me know that you need me

There is a truth in you eyes that says you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

I had never been much of a dance, so I let him take over. He glided us around the small area as if it were a huge ballroom. Was their anything this man couldn't do?

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you draw me near you drown out the crowd

Old mister Webster could never define

What's being said between you heart and mine

Their could be no better song to describe this man. He did not have to say a word to me. His actions, his touch, his eyes gave me all the information I needed to know.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There is a truth in your eyes that says you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

I was lost I had no idea of anything at this moment except us.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

Theirs a truth in your eyes that says you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

The song came to a close and he pulled me against him and stood still. He leaned down and his lips touched mine. I threw my arms around him and let my self go. I wanted this moment, and wanted what was to come. He deepened our kiss and I felt my knees go week. He scoped me up into his arms and turned walking back into the bedroom, never breaking our kiss.

He lowered me to the bed and I knew I had nothing to fear. I knew I was ready, knew I could finally let go. He slowly broke the kiss and look down as he came over me. I had no fear of what was about to happen. I wanted this, wanted him, wanted this blissful moment to never end. I knew we were about to show each other how much we loved each other with out a single word. He did not have to ask if I was sure, he knew. Knew we were ready to love each other this way. He leaned down and kissed me once more, then their was nothing but us and the love we made.

I can not tell you how much time had past. The sun had long set and night had set in. Every time we found a climatic moment we found a new way to love each other. Our love knew no boundaries, we held nothing back from each other. When we were done we held each other tight and we each shed tears, of unbinding joy for the love we had just shared.

My fears were swept away tossed back out into the sea of forgetfulness. He had led me out of my darkness, and into the light. I laid their with my head on his chest, as he ran a finger up and down my spine. I closed my eyes feeling utterly peaceful and at ease. My stomach growled and his body shook with a silent laughter. He tapped my shoulder and slowly lifted me up smiling at me.

"Hungry." He asked as he handed me his phone.

"Yes" I said with a smile. He took a deep breath and pulled me close.

"I make us something." He said standing and grabbing his jeans. He got dressed and I did the same and we both went into the kitchen.

I leaned on the door frame that led into the kitchen and watched him. He turned and shook his head and pointed to the cushion. I gave a nod and went and sat by the fire. Soon the room was filled with a wondrous smell and I laid back and closed my eyes. After about forty five minuets our food was done.

He made steak and potatoes along with garlic bread, and wine. We sat and ate the food and drank the wine. I could live in this moment with him forever. Sadly though we had to leave in the morning, and be back on base by night fall.

"I wish we could stay longer." I said to him.

"We will be back soon I promise. I would like to bring you back in the spring." I smiled at the thought. The mountains were beautiful now I was betting they would be outstanding in the spring.

Tougher we cleaned the kitchen and tidied up the place. We packed everything except something to wear in the morning and placed everything by the door. Then we each took a shower and climbed into bed, we snuggled close and soon we were sound asleep.

Snake Eyes Point Of View

When the morning awoke us it was hard to get up. Neither of us wanted to leave. I fixed us some coffee, bagels with strawberry jam and cream cheese. We sat watching the sun come up from the sunroom and enjoying the view.

After words we readied ourselves to leave. I placed the blindfold over Nina's eyes and placed her in front of me on the snowmobile. The trip down was not nearly as hard as going up and soon we were down at the bottom and on the bike. We rode back to the air strip and soon we were in the air and on our way.

She snuggled close to me and I wrapped an arm around her. Soon she was sound asleep in my arms. I sat back and thought of the last few days with her. A smile crossed my face, though no one could see it, it was their.

I wanted nothing in life except this woman, and I knew she wanted me.

I ran ideas through my head on the night ahead, of course we would be on base so things were limited. Their were a number of dvd's in the lounge. So I figured I would grab one or two. We could grab some sodas and snacks out of the fridge in the lounge. Then I thought we would stay in my quarters tonight.

We landed and soon were walking through the base tougher. I had our bags slung over my shoulder and her hand in mine. I would not hide the fact that we were a couple. We walked down to our quarters and I walked Nina into hers.

I placed her bag down on the floor by the door and then turned to her giving her my phone.

" Put things away and get a shower. I'll do the same and then I'll do the same. I'll meet you in an hour or so. We can go raid the lounge for some snacks and some dvd's and kick back in my quarters tonight."

"Sounds good, I'll pick the snacks out and you choose the dvd's" She said I gave a nod. I walked over kissed her and then grabbed my bag and walked across the hall to my quarters.

Once in I put everything away and showered, I changed into my uniform and then picked up the place. Soon it was time to meet Nina. I walked across the hall and punched in her code. She was in the kitchen drinking juice. She had on a pair of jeans that fir her in all the right places. I made a note to tell her that later. She had on a purple button down shirt. She had her hair down and a head band holding it back. She smiled at me then walked over to me.

"I like you better out of uniform then in." I gave a silent laugh and reached out and took her hand in mine pulling her against me. "Will you change once we are in your quarters?" She asked. I gave a nod yes, she smiled.

We walked out the door and down and up the halls holding hands. We walked into the lounge and saw Scarlet and Flint sitting tougher on the couch. They turned as we came in and Scarlet's eyes went wide.

"Nina. Wow you look amazing with your hair down, I had no idea how long it was."

"Thanks Scarlet." Nina said, Flint stood and looked at his watch.

"Oh crap we're late we need to get going if we're going to make that movie." Scarlet gave a nod and then smiled as she looked at me then Nina holding hands. She gave a small laugh and then turned and left with Flint.

Nina smiled at me and headed towards the fridge. I walked over to the shelf and looked through the dvd's. I choose The Hobbit, and Oblivion. I walked over to Nina and found her looking in the freezer.

She took out some of those small hot dogs wrapped in croissants {you know the small ones they have at parties. } she also grabbed a box of White Castle cheeseburgers and a bag of chips. I grabbed a six pack of soda and some dip to go with the chips.

We left and headed towards my quarters. Once in I placed the food in the toaster oven. We sat down on the couch and I showed her the movies. She choose Oblivion and I set it up for us.

Soon we were sitting tougher on the couch with a bunch of food and watching the movie. We sat feeding each other and snuggling tougher. The movie was great and had an ending I did not see coming. { I like movies like that}

After the movie we cleaned up the dishes and placed the left over's in the fridge and clipped the chips. Then we flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. As I flipped through the channels Nina snuggled against me.

I gave a silent laugh and snuggled up to her. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was tired. I wanted her to get a good nights sleep, she had to work in the morning. I had a full day as well, I had several classes and training sessions back to back.

I waited till she was sound asleep and then scoped her up and carried her off to bed. I lowered her down to the bed and pulled her shoes off. I then crawled in bed next to her and smiled as I took her into my arms.

It took me a while to fall asleep. As I laid their I thought about Nina and I. I know it sounds crazy, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew she felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

A GUIDE THROUGH MY DARKNESS

Part Eight

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more. I do not own the song used in this. It was used for the story and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05, teeganalice, njr09230, wheredidyougeteyeslikethose, Audrey Whyte, angel897, and ladyofthenight

Nina's Point of View

I had never thought I would get out of the darkness my life had become. I had felt alone and lost in an endless sea of darkness. I can not tell you how many nights I thought about ending it all. Giving into the darkness and end the suffering I felt.

I can not describe to you the pain and anger that was with in me. Pain because I knew I was dyeing on the inside and their was no way to stop it. Anger because so much had been taken from me. I lost count of the sleepless nights that I laid crying till I could cry no more. Why me? Why any woman? Why?

I used to watch Nick and Liz and feel a pain inside me, something like a cross between anger and jealousy. I'd watched them hold one another and smile as they watched their child, knowing that I would never have that. I never thought a man would want me knowing what had happened to me. How could he? How could a man want a woman who was scared to be touched.

I held so much confusion and anger in me I had no idea how to handle it. On the outside I was smiling and putting up a front. On the inside I was dyeing ever so slowly.

After that night and the days that followed my life spiraled down words into an endless pit of darkness. That type of darkness is like a cancer. If untreated it will eat away at you till there is nothing left, and your life fades away. That is where I was when he came into my life. On the edge of fading away. He changed my life, he saved me. Just when I was about to drown, he reached in the darkness and pulled me out.

He knew what to say, knew how to help, knew how to make me feel safe. Most of all this man knew how to love me. Me, the woman whose life was turned upside down by four men, who choose to have their way with me.

As I lay here in his arms I can not help the tears that fall. He does not know why. Does not know what caused them, yet he holds me close. He is not trying to find out why I am crying. Not telling me it will all be all right. He is letting me cry with in the comfort of his arms.

He has no idea how he has changed my life, how he has saved me. How that night alone with him in his cabin made me feel alive. He had giving me something I thought I would never have. Love.

I wanted him to know how I felt. Wanted him to know how safe I felt. Wanted him to know no words could describe how he made me feel.

I wanted him to know how thankful I was for him, but most of all I wanted him to know I was in love with him.

Slowly I sat up and look down at him. He smiles and sits up and wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. His touch meant so much to me he would never know.  
I smiled at him and cupped his face between my hands. I watched as he closed his eyes and smiled at my touch. He opens his eyes and looks deeply into mine.

As always he knew, knew I needed to tell him something. I loved this man. I know it sounds crazy, after all I have not know him long, but I love him.

" I want you to know how much you have changed my life." He smiles at me and my heart leaps for joy. "I was in a place in my life that I was completely lost in. I was in this darkness that I could not see in. I felt as if I was standing in a room full of people screaming and no one could hear me."

I pause and take a deep breath. " Their have been so many nights in the past that I wanted to end it all. I felt as if their was no reason to carry on, felt as if their was nothing of me left." After that night and the days that followed I felt like no man would ever want me. Why would they?"

He reached out and touched my face. "I never thought anyone would understand what I had been through, then I met you. You knew, you understood, you cared." I paused for a moment looking into his blue eyes.

His eyes said so much to me. "You pulled me up just as I was about to go under, you led me out of the darkness and into the light. You made me feel once more."

I closed my eyes as the tears stated to fall once more. He cupped my face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "That night in your cabin you gave me the one thing I thought I would never have. You took your time and made me feel as if I was all that mattered. He took away my first time, you gave it back to me. I love you."

I said the words to him and watched as a smile crossed his lips. He pulled me close and held me in his arms. After a few moments he gave me his phone.

"Nina I am glad to know you love me, and know I love you. You need not feel like your unwanted, because you're not. I don't want you to ever have that feeling anymore. What happened to you that night was not your fault. I am glad that you felt close enough to me to trust me and let me into your life. All these feelings you spoke of, I will take away. There is no need to feel lost, you're not. There is no need to feel scared, you're safe. Know this he can no longer hurt you. Even if he found you there is no place he could take you I can't find. I will always come for you, don't ever forget that. I want you in more ways than you know. That night was as special to me as it was for you. That night I got to set you free. That night I got to show you what it was like to have a real man love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

I smiled at him, he smiled at me and then he kissed me. We sat their kissing each other and holding each other tightly. It was as if we were the only two beings left in the entire world. When we were done kissing he reached over and turned out the lights and then we made love to each other.

One Month Later

Nina's Point Of View

I finished my breakfast which was not very easy. The past several days I had been sick most of the day. It had been hard to hold anything down. Their has been a cold going around the base the last several weeks. I had been to see the base doctor yesterday and he took some blood to run tests and then gave me something for my stomach. I took it this morning and it had helped a little. I stood taking my tray with me and headed for the trash.

"Nina." I turned to see Scarlet walking up to me. "How are you feeling? She asked me.

"A little better, but I am still having a hard time holding things down."

"You up to a little car ride." She asked. "I am going to the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I thought about that one. I was not feeling the best right now, but she looked like she really wanted the company.

"I have my lesion later with Snake Eyes, I'll need to be back by five."

"No problem, we will be back well before then." She gave me a smile then winked at me. "I don't want you to miss that one on one lesion." I blushed and then gave a small laugh.

"Ok let's go."

"Great." She hooked her arm through mine. "Lets go sign out." She said and we walked off.

We went and signed out with Hawk, then went to my quarters so I could grab my phone. We walked in and Scarlet took a look around. I realized she had never been in my quarters. She looked over in the corner where my Guitar and Cello now rested on their stands.

"You play these." She asked as she walked over and placed a hand on my cello.

"Yes." I said walking and standing next to her.

"That is so cool, will you play something for me?"

"Sure." I grabbed my guitar and walked over and sat down on the couch. I thought about it for a moment then decided on Avalon Girl { Kim's song } by Darren Curtis Skanson.

Scarlet grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat in it. She smiled as I played the song. Once I was done she clapped and stood.

"That was real pretty Nina You have a real talent. One night you need to come down to the lounge and play for everyone."

"Maybe." She laughed as I put my guitar away.

We walked out the door and down the twists and turns of the base. As we did I texted Snake Eyes and told him what I was up to.

"Hay you,

Scarlet asked me to go to the mall with her, be back by five.

Love you

Nina"

Moments later my phone chimed and Scarlet laughed

"You two are so cute." She said.

"Nina

Have Fun. Are you feeling any better has the meds doc gave you helped?

Love You

S.E."

"Feeling a bit better, but not all the way." I got a smiley face.

Soon Scarlet and I were on our way. She drove and we talked about the weather, the cold going around and other things. It took us about an hour maybe a little more to get to the mall. Soon we were walking around and searching through the different stores.

We went from store to store laughing as we did so. We looked at all sorts of things. From evening gowns to t-shirts. I was having a great deal of fun with Scarlet, I like being around her. She had grabbed some clothes and some shoes from Sears and grabbed Flint some shirts.

I got some shoes and some sheets for my bed, along with some shirts. I grabbed a Doctor Whooves shirt for Liz. She loved doctor who and My Little Pony.

I grabbed a Furby for Kimba her birthday was in a few weeks. She had been asking Liz for one and I told Liz I would get her one. Now I did not have to order it from Amazon.

"Those things are creepy." Scarlet said looking at one. I laughed.

"Yah they are." I said as we walked up to the counter to pay for it.

We walked out and then to the food court where Scarlet got a salad and I got some sprite.

"You should try to eat." Scarlet said looking around at the different venders. "The place I got the salad had soup." I looked over at it and frowned.

"You know you might be right." I got up and walked over looking at the selection of soups. I decided on some chicken noodle and asked the guy for extra crackers. I got some more sprite and then sat back down.

I ate slowly and that helped along with the meds. After we ate we walked around more looking at different things. Scarlet grabbed my hands and pulled my into Victoria Secrets. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and turned to look at me holding the bottle out to me.

"Tell me what you think?" I sprayed some on my wrist and then after a second or two smelled it. I smiled.

"I like it." I said handing her the bottle. Then I pick up one of the boxes looking at the price. It was not that expensive and I decided to get a bottle. Scarlet grabbed one for her self and then we walked around looking at things. I looked at some more lotions than an idea hit me "We should go to bath and body works." I said

"Oh I almost forgot about that place." Scarlet said looking at a nice silk robe. "I like this." She said taking it off the rack and holding it up to her self. "What do you think"

"I like it." She looked at the price and her eyes went wide

"Holly cow." I looked at the price and laughed.

"Wow, that's a lot of money for a robe."

She put it back and walked around looking at other ones and other things. We looked at several other holding each up so the other could see. Scarlet found nothing she like except the first. I found one that was a nice teal with a black nightgown. I stood looking at it wondering, if I should get it.

"He'll like it." Scarlet whispered to me. I blushed. "Get it." She said with a smile.

I bit my bottom lip then laid the garment over my arm. She smiled at me then turned and quickly went and got the robe she had looked at before.

"I am getting this, I think I know someone who will like it." She said with a smile

"I think you right." I said.

We checked out and then we walked upstairs and into bath and body works. She grabbed some vanilla scented body butter along with some bubble bath. I grabbed the Japanese cherry blossom body butter and perfume along with some lavender as well. After that we went into the candy store.

She got some gummy worms and snow caps, along with M&M's. I grabbed some sour patch kids, snow caps and some fruit shaped candies.

We were on the way out of the mall when my phone rang. I stopped and answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Ms. Stewart." A mans voice spoke

"Yes." I said

"It's doc, I got your blood work back." He said to me

"Is everything all right?" I asked

"Yes it is, I need you to stop taking those pills please. You do not have a cold Ms. Your pregnant." I stopped dead in my tracks. Scarlet stopped and stood next to me giving me an odd look. "I need you to see me in the morning so we can do all the math and figure out you due date. I also want to give you a complete work up to make sure all is going well."

"Ok. I can do that." I said giving Scarlet a smile and mouthing its ok. She gave me a nod and smiled. I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok." Scarlet asked me.

"Yes, doc wants to see me in the morning about my blood work.

"Did he say something was wrong." I did not want to tell her, I needed to talk to Snake Eyes. He was the father and he had a right to know first.

"Nothing just wants to talk to me face to face."

"Ok."

We reached the car and placed all the bags in the trunk locking it. We both turned to get in when out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. Before I knew it three men had hit Scarlet with cattle prods they had. They had come at her so fast and on from her side she had no time to react. I turned to try to do something when I was hit from behind in my back.

I dropped to my knees and then fell to the ground. The three men were still zapping Scarlet till she passed out. Then they turned on me and before I could do anything my world went black

Several Hours later

Nina's Point Of View

I woke to a pain in my side and feeling cold. I went to sit up and realized my hands and feet were shackled and chained to a metal frame bed. I turned my head to the side and Scarlet was bound the same way as me in the bed next to mine. She looked at me and whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

Before Scarlet had time to respond the door flew open and in walked two men. They were scruffy looking and dirty. One looked like he had not bathed in more than a month. The other had several teeth mission and smelt just as bad as the first.

They each had a bottle of beer in their hands and the looks we got sent shivers down my spine.

"Hay pretty things." The first said. "Big boos man's on his way then we is goanna have a party."

"I got dibs on this one." He said pointing to me.

"Yah if you have a death wish." Scarlet said.

"Funny Red." The second said. "What ya goanna do slip out of your chains and defend you girl friend." Scarlet laughed.

"I know her boyfriend, you touch her and you're a dead man."

"By the time anyone finds you two, he won't want her." Scarlet said nothing just smiled.

The first sat on the bed and reached out to me. Lord he smelled I turned my head away from him gagging because of his smell. He laughed and was about to touch me when the door opened.

A third man entered the room. "Boss is here you better get out of the room." The two stood and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"Nina." Scarlet whispered

"Yes." I said as I turned my head towards her.

"Listen. Helps coming. Every Joe has a GPS chip in them. We were not back in time, by now Hawk has the others out looking for us. ." I gave a nod.

I said nothing in response and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. It was well after dark and by now we were missed. I knew Scarlet was right, Hawk would have the others searching.

I just hoped they would find us soon, I was not sure I could deal with this longer. My mind raced and every bad thought one could have I was having. I knew I had no reason to fear, no reason at all. Snake Eyes would find us.

Their was several loud calls from the other room. Music was cranked up and the sounds of men partying filled the air. I was listing to the sounds and trying to figure out how many men there were. As if she knew Scarlet said

"Six." I hear six different men.

"Oh God no." I said.

"Nina calm down." Scarlet said. "We both need to keep calm and show then no fear. We show these men fear they will eat us alive."

All I could do was nod, I knew she was right. Knew the others would come, but all my mind was doing was remembering that night. The door to the room opened and in walked four men. Two of them were the first two who came in before. The other two were twins. They were dark-skinned and had brown hair. They were a little cleaner then the forest two, but not by much.

They walked in the room and stood in front of the beds. Two in from of me and two in front of Scarlet.

"Boss man is coming in, then the fun starts." The first one from before said.

As if on cue the door opened and in walked the boss. My heart froze this could not be happening. This had to be a bad dream, this could not be happening not again. He looked at Scarlet smiled then turned and looked at me,

He smiled and started walking towards me, then sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well, Well hello kitty." I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. Don't fear him, no matter what don't fear him. Snake Eyes told me not to fear him.

I remember what Snake Eyes told me, and my mind suddenly calmed. I had no reason to fear him. Snake Eyes would come for me.

"Kitten and I go way back, she and I have partied before." The other men gave him a way to go holler. "Remember me kitty?" I said nothing to him. I went to turn my head and I felt his hand against my face. He hit me so hard my lip split and my face turned to the side. "I am talking to you." He hissed. I said nothing. He grabbed my face and hit me once more, then gave me a swift punch in the side, I gasped for air. I turned and looked at him.

"You don't scare me." I said looking back at him.

"Sure about that" He hit me once more.

"I am not afraid of you, I know who is coming for me. Trust me you don't want to meet him." He hit me once more.

"Leave her be." Scarlet said.

"You want some." He said standing and sitting on the bed next to Scarlet. She said nothing to him at first then said.

"You have no idea who we are or who we work for. Your best bet is to walk away now." His answer was his hand to Scarlet's face several time in a row. He then stood and pulled his belt from the loops on his jeans and stood between us.

"How about I teach you ladies some manners when talking to your man."

"Funny." Scarlet said. "I don't see any men in the room." He raised his hand to hit her then turned and hit me instead. He caught me directly in the face with the belt. I cried out and tried to catch my breath. "You pig." Scarlet said. He smiled and this time hit her.

"Scared now kitten" He said. I closed my eyes then said.

"No. The man coming for me can hunt a falcon on a cloudy day, he'll find you" He pulled a key from his pocket and undid my hands and feet and pulled me up.

I looked at him and though I should fear him, I did not. I knew who was coming for me. He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. Suddenly the door gave in and their was a flash of light along with a loud bang, then the room fell into anarchy.


	9. Chapter 9

A GUIDE THROUGH MY DARKNESS

Part Nine

This is an authors universe story

I do not own the rights to either the Joe's comic nor the movies this was done for fun and nothing more.

Someone challenged me to this and said It could not be done.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to: Tylblak, movielover121796,

Guset,Alexstarlight18,

BlindAlley05, teeganalice, njr09230, wheredidyougeteyeslikethose, Audrey Whyte, angel897, and ladyofthenight

This is the last chapter my friends. I want to thank you all for following this story and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Any ideas for the next one let me know.

Snake Eyes

Point Of View

I was glad Nina was going out with Scarlet. The two talked here and their, and were slowly bonding. It was good to see her enjoying things and people around her. The last several days she had been sick, I was glad when she went to the doctor yesterday.

He gave her some medicine to help her stomach, and took blood. The doc had been busy the last few weeks. Some cold was going around. I had not caught it and found it odd, being Nina and I share the same bed most of the time. There is also that we kiss and snuggle as well. Not that I want the cold. I don't want it at all, it's just odd.

When Nina told me she was going to the mall, I was a bit taken back. Scarlet and the mall seam and odd combo. So there must be some reason Scarlet was going. My guess was a cretin man on my team, about what she was after only she knew.

I was not one for shopping, and their was no way I was going to a mall. Unless it was invaded, that is one place I am staying away from. I had thought about texting Nina and asking how it was, but I thought it better she have her fun. Besides it would make for great conversation tonight.

As time went on I did find it odd that I had heard nothing from Nina. Not even a we are on our way back and had lots of fun.

So when Five o'clock came and Nina was not here I knew something was wrong. I have known Scarlet a long time, and she is never late. I tried to text both Nina and Scarlet and when I got no response, I left to go tell Hawk. I was almost their when Flint came up to me.

"Their not back, something's wrong." He said. I gave a nod, and my phone.

"I know I am going to see Hawk now." He gave a nod and walked with me.

We walked into Hawk's office and he looked up from his paper work at us.

"Nina and Scarlet are not back on base, and not answering their phones." Flint said.

Hawk stood and looked at his watch. He opened the door to his office and called out to Holly.

"Holly activate Scarlet's G.P.S. chip now." He turned and looked at us. "Scarlet is never late, something is not right." He picked up his phone and gave a call for the rest of Alpha team to report to his office. Then he called the base doctor and ordered a helicopter to be ready.

The door opened and Holly stood with a laptop in hand. "Scarlet is forty miles due east of the mall. The sight is an old clinic of some kind." She said.

Roadblock and Lady Jaye walked in the door behind Holly . Looking at me then Flint.

"Alpha unit wheels up in ten, we got two of our own out their and we are going to go get them." Hawk said as he reached into his desk and pulled out his Glock. "Lets move."

At that we raced out of this office to get the gear we needed. In no time we were in the air and heading towards the signal. I only hoped both Nina and Scarlet were tougher and they both were ok. I closed my eyes, not that anyone could see. Then I said a silent prayer.

We landed the helicopter about a quarter of a mile away. We did not want to give ourselves away. We had no idea what we were walking into. Once on the ground the helicopter was ordered back into the air and to be ready for evac.

We approached the area with caution. If Cobra was here we did not want them to know we were. Once there we scouted the building from about a hundred yards away.

We could see into the front through a broken out window. Their was no light, but oil lamps lit the room. In the room were two men drinking and listening to music, both were armed. Behind one of the men slightly to the left was a door partly open. You could see shadows inside moving but not make out how many were inside. Their was no sign of Scarlet or Nina, though Scarlet's G.P.S. chip said she was in the back of the building.

Flint had used a special camera to take a picture of the men. He sent the pictures to Holly so she could run them in the data base. We used a detailed thermal scanner to scan the rest of the building.

The scan told us there were seven other people in the back of the building. Five men, Nina and Scarlet. We could tell the difference by their sizes. Their were two beds in the room. Their were two men standing in front of the beds. Their was a fifth man between the beds. The other two figures were Scarlet and Nina. According to Scarlet's G.P.S. locator she was in the left bed and lying down. Nina was in the bed next to her and she was also lying down. Holy's voice came over our comm's telling us about the two men in the front.

"Both men are wanted in several states for a number of crimes. Including assault, assault with a deadly weapon, rape, grand theft, and a number of petty criminal chargers. They are not know Cobra agents. They are considered to be armed and dangerous." Holy's voice came over all the comm's.

"Ok." Came Hawk's voice. "I'll punch the door, Flint you and Lady Jaye will take out our two goons in the front. Roadblock you and Snake Eyes hit that back room fast. Roadblock use a flash bang when you enter. I'll follow-up your six. Use lethal force if you have to"

"Got it." Flint said, followed by Roadblock, then Jaye I gave a simple thumbs up.

"Everyone check your gear we go in five." We all checked our gear and readied ourselves, placing silencers on our guns Hawk ordered the helicopter, and doc be ready as well.

I took a deep breath and readied myself. Hawk hit the door and Flint and Jaye rushed in taking down the men with head shots. They then checked the rest of the room for other people or traps. Roadblock hit the door and tossed the flash bang inside, we then rushed in.

Roadblock fired a head shot at one man and I fired one at another. The other three ducked and rushed for cover. The man between Nina and Scarlet wiped around he had Nina up against him. He pulled out a gun and fired at me, using Nina as cover.

We ducked for cover and I realized the man who had Nina was Mad Slasher. The fight was on. Roadblock tackled one of the men and the two hit a table, knocking off three oil lamps in the process. Hawk took one of the men down with a head shot and I went for Mad Slasher.

"Well, well. What have we here, is this your friend." He said to Nina then looked at me. "What are you supposed to be." I answered him by pulling my sword out. He laughed and pointed to me. "A ninja, I spar with one of you all the time."

Not me you don't I thought to myself. He pulled Nina closer to him running a hand across her face. She had taken a pretty good beating. She looked at me and held her head high. He pulled out a knife and waved it in front of him.

"I like knives." He said.

You want to play with knives. That's fine I thought to myself. I sheathed my sword and pulled out my trench knives, twirling them around in my hand. He snorted.

Nina looked at me and then did something I had not expected.

"I am going to enjoy watching him mop the floor with your sorry ass." She suddenly pulled forward then thrust her elbow back into his gut. It startled him and he released her. She spun around and just as I thought her, brought her knee up into his face. That was all I needed. I placed myself between him and Nina.

Lets dance I thought to myself. I waited for him to make the first move. I had great patience, I knew this man did not. I took a defensive keeping him in my sights at all time, and making sure he had no access to Nina. He tried taunting me{ like that will work}

When that did not work he lunged at me swinging his knife at my midsection. Funny I knew he would do that and I was ready. I swung one of my knives to block his hit and the other at his arm.

I caught him in his arm and he stumbled back. The hit didn't ever phase him, he lunged once more and I jumped back. He lunged at me and we locked knives above our heads. He tried to knee me, but I brought up my leg and blocked it.

We split apart and he lunged at me once more. I spun around and swung a knife at him as he went by. I slashed him across his side. This time it phased him, he stumbled and looked back at me.

"You're a dam good fighter, you should come and work for me." He said.

I don't think so I thought to myself. He tried to circle around me, but I was one step ahead of him. He rushed in towards my side hoping to catch me off guard. Like that was going to happen. I sidestepped grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and flung him backwards, kicking his feet out from under him and he hit the floor hard. He sprung back up and tried to kick my feet out from under me. I leaped into the air and landed to his side. I roundhouse him and sent him several feet backwards.

"Snake Eyes end him we can't free Scarlet" Hawk yelled. He and Flint were trying to free Scarlet, who was still changed to the bed. The whole room was nearly engulfed. I had to end this, and free Scarlet and get Nina out. I put away my trench knives and kept my hands at my side ready.

He turned his head and looked over at Nina and smiled. "She tell you about her and me." He smiled at me. I just stared at him. "When we're done before I finish you off, I let you watch me have her once more."

He rushed at me thinking he was going to take me down, I pulled out my sword spun and thrust it straight through him. He gagged and I watched blood pour from his mouth. I twisted my blade right then left then ripped it out of him with great force. He stumbled back and hit the floor, blood pooling around him everywhere. Nina stood staring at him.

I spun around and made for the bed. I used my blade to break the chain and free Scarlet. Flint Scoped up Scarlet and I rushed for Nina. She was still in the same spot. She turned to me and went to take a step and dropped to the ground. I had barely time to catch her, I scoped her up into my arms as she closed her eyes.

We made a break towards the right of the room where their was a side door. Roadblock took it down and we went down a long hallway towards the back exit, over seventy percent of the building was now on fire. We made it out the back and the helicopter was in the parking lot waiting.

We jumped in and moments later we were in the air. Doc went right to work looking over Scarlet then Nina.

"Took you guys long enough. Hope you gave those asses what they had coming." Scarlet said she looked right at me as she said the last part.

I looked down at Nina and she was out cold, doc knelt down taking a look at her. He looked worried and that bothered me. Hawk noticed his look and called out to him.

"Doc she ok." Doc looked at Nina and then to Hawk.

"I need to get her back on base. I will speak to you after I talk to her. I can't talk to you till after I speak to her." That bothered me a great deal. Why did he want to talk to Nina alone.

He treated Nina's cuts and had to give her several stitches. She had a huge bruise on her left side. She stirred as doc touched her side. She opened her eyes and stared up at me. She turned her head and looked towards doc. She then turned and looked back at me.

"I knew you would come for me." She said as she smiled at me. "My side hurts." She said closing her eyes after a moment she opened them and looked towards doc. "Tell him." She said, then she closed her eyes once more.

Tell me what I thought, what did I need to know.

"What's wrong" I typed out then gave doc my phone. Doc took my phone and I was surprised as he used it to talk back to me.

"She's pregnant." He typed to me. Looking around hoping no one saw the text but me.

"She took a bad beating." I wrote back. "What about the baby?" I asked.

"I won't know more till I get her back to base, and give her an ultrasound. Lets just hope the baby and she are ok." I gave a nod and took Nina's hand in mine.

Twelve Hours Later

I sat by Nina's bed watching her sleep. She had two broken ribs, several deep cuts on her face and several other small cuts and bruise in other places. After a full scan we found out the baby was ok. That was truly a miracle from God above, only he could deliver such things. Nina had woken once, but could not stay awake very long. Doc said she was in shock and she just needed time.

Scarlet had taken a pretty bad beating herself. She had four broken ribs and had to have eight stitches to her face. Five for one cut, three for the other. She had gone back to her room with Flint hours ago.

Doc had ordered Nina to stay till she woke completely and was no longer in shock. After that he wanted her on bed rest till her ribs healed. That was already taken care of. Once she was ok, I was heading to the mountains with her. I told Hawk I needed to take her and he knew better than to say no.

I took a deep breath and stood to stretch my legs, walking around the room.

"Snake Eyes." Nina called. I turned around and looked over at her. She smiled at me and looked around. "I love you." She said to me. I sat next to her and pulled out my phone.

"I love you too Nina. I know, doc told me the baby is ok, but your on bed rest till further notice." She smiled at me.

" This isn't how I wanted to tell you." She said to me followed by "Your going to make a great father."

"Your going to make a great mother Nina. You have no idea how happy I am now." She smiled.

"Can I sit up?" I gave a nod and helped her up.

"When doc says its ok you and I are leaving for the cabin." She gave a nod. "Let me go get him he wanted to know when you were awake." I gave her hand a squeeze and left the room to get doc.

Moments later we returned and I stood next to the bed as doc gave her a look over.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Sore."

"I expected that." He said as he stood crossing his arms over his chest.

"When can I go?" She asked

"When ever Snake Eyes wants to take you, he has to sign you out and be responsible for you till your ribs heal." She looked at me. I gave doc my phone.

"How about now." I wrote giving doc the phone and then her. Doc gave a nod and she smiled.

"Lets get the paper work done Snake Eyes and then you can take her." I gave a nod and then left to sign the papers.

It took no time and soon we were slowly walking back to my quarters. Once in my Quarters I drew a bath for Nina and then helped her bathe. Once done I helped her dress and then placed her in bed. I sat next to her and she took my hand in hers.

"I am hungry." She said

"Me too." I said. "I grab a shower and then go get us something in the lounge, why don't you take a nap till then.

"Ok." She said. "But only if I can have a kiss first." It was my turn to smile. I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. I deepened our kiss and soon we were lost in our passion for each other. Slowly I pulled away and stood making my way for the bathroom.

Nina's Point

Of View

As I watched him go it was hard. All I wanted was for him to be next to me holding me close. I faced my fear so easily because of him. I knew Snake Eyes would come for me and I knew he would kill that man. I closed my eyes and slowly took a deep breath, it hurt to do so.

I was not tired, but I would rest. It was about ten minuets late when I felt a soft touch on my face. I opened my eyes to see Snake Eyes sitting next to me. He had on black sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Anything special I should look for." He ask as he gave me his phone.

"I would like some sprite, it settles my stomach."

"What about something to eat?" He asked

"If they have bagels a plain one would be nice."

"Ok I find you something and then I be back. Will get stuff tougher later and be on our way late morning." I smiled and gave a nod, he leaned down and kissed me.

It was about a half hour later that he returned. He had the bagel which had cream cheese on it and strawberry jam. He had the sprite as well along with a turkey sandwich and chips. We sat and ate the food, then Snake Eyes got all the stuff we needed ready.

Several hours later we were in Hawk's office and signing out to leave. Hawk asked no question, not that he would. I was on leave till me ribs healed. Then I would work till the baby was due. I was two months pregnant, Snake Eyes and I had both laughed at that. That night in his cabin, is when we figured I got pregnant.

Snake Eyes was happy about the baby, and I knew I would be well cared for. Soon we were in the air and on our way to the cabin. This time we took a range rover to the cabin. It was a hard ride for me, especially because of the blind fold and jolting made me sick. It took a little longer then he had wanted but we got their after the sun had set. He took me in and started a fire and then got our stuff.

After he put the stuff away and cooked a late dinner we snuggled by the fire.

"Dinner sitting well." He asked as he handed me his phone.

"Yes." I said "I usually feel my worst from morning till late in the day."

"That should pass soon enough." He said and placed his had on my face. I closed my eyes and I felt his hands slide under me and he lifted me off the ground. He carried me into the bedroom and soon we were sound asleep.

Several Days Later

I opened my eyes and laughed, the smell of food had filled the air. Snake Eyes had got up almost an hour ago and had made breakfast. I sat up and slowly got out of be. I paused as me feet were about to hit the floor and laughed as I looked down. He had placed socks on my feet. I shook my head and slowly stood and made my way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen.

Snake Eyes had the side door open and he was standing in the door way looking at something. As I started towards his he placed a finger on his lips as he looked at me and smiled.

Their just outside the door was a mother dear and her baby. Snake Eyes was tossing them bread, he gave me a piece and I tossed it towards them. We stood there and watched them until they darted off into the woods. I smiled as he closed the door then turned and looked at him

"Tell me you don't feed the bears that way."

"No." I stay away from the animal I know might eat me." He wrote out for me.

"Yah right like a bear could take you down." He shook with a silent laughter and then passed me some dry toast and scrambled eggs.

After we ate we went for a small walk outside. We said nothing just snuggled close. We walked for maybe a half an hour then turned back for the cabin. We were about to go in when he paused and took my hand in his. He got down on one knee and slid a ring on my finger. He looked up at me and I could not help the tears the fell.

He did not need to ask me I knew by his actions what he wanted.

"Yes." I said with a smile. He stood and then pulled me close and kissed me. We stood there for some time kissing each other and then slowly made our way into the cabin. We snuggled by the fire and I laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled me close and I closed my eyes.

Four men once had nearly ruined my life. Their actions had placed a fear in me I never knew could exist, but one man changed everything. He chose to love me, protect me, and give me what I thought I would never have. I once thought my life was over, but now I know it's just beginning.

Snake Eyes freed me from the darkness I was living in and brought me back to the light. I would never fear again, not with him by side. Their was no need to, he was my guide. A guide through my darkness, and as long as he was with me I would never lose my way.


End file.
